L'enfant de Lily
by Lylwenn Shadow
Summary: Parce qu'il faut deux personnes pour faire un enfant. Un père et une mère. Mais Severus ne voit en Harry que le fils de son père. Seuls ses yeux verts lui rappeleront que le gamin est aussi le fils de Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowlings, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. Il n'y a pas d'argent en jeu.

**Info :** L'histoire se situe au début du tome 5, durant les vacances d'été.

**Correction :** Yelle80

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Douleur.

Noirceur.

Puanteur.

Puis quelque chose tira ou quelqu'un. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. La pression fût forte, bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse y résister. Son corps se déchira avant même de pouvoir se contracter ou alors était ce son âme? La seule chose dont il était conscient était la noirceur. Son monde était devenu noir lorsque seule la douleur subsista. Il ne savait plus où étaient ses membres, sa chair, ses os... Avait-il eu un corps par le passé ? Le passé? Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir eu une vie avant cette douleur.

Il n'existait plus. Il n'était plus qu'un esprit perdu au milieu d'un océan de Ténèbres. Ni horizon, ni espoir. Son univers entier se résumait à cela ; souffrance. Son corps était disloqué, broyé, brisé. Tout était fini. Pourtant, il pressentait que cela n'était que le commencement. Son âme était devenue noire, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la laisser se noyer.

Il était paralysé. La douleur annihilait tous ses sens et pourtant il sentait sa morsure sur chaque parcelle de son âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Qu'aurait-il eu à bouger de toute façon? Tout était détruit. Il n'y avait plus que cet écran opaque. Les ténèbres s'étaient installés. La douleur était la Reine de ce nouveau monde, de son monde.

Ce n'était même plus de la douleur, c'était pire que n'importe quelle torture, pire que toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu accumuler dans sa courte vie. Et Merlin sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses... Il avait l'impression d'être scié en deux, léché par les flammes d'un bûché, rongé par de l'acide, écartelé par une bande de centaures furieux.

Et pourtant c'était pire, tellement pire.

Inimaginable.

Il était brûlant, prit dans le cœur d'un brasier. La moindre de ses cellules avaient été réduites en cendres. Il ne restait de lui que ce pathétique tas d'ossements calcinés.

Soudain il réalisa que ses cendres étaient froides, gelées. Il n'était plus dans le feu du bûché mais dans le cœur du glacier. Nu dans la neige, jeté dans l'eau polaire. Sa peau tout entière était collée à la glace. Glace qu'on lui arracha d'un coup sec. Il n'avait plus de peau, plus de chair. Il n'en avait jamais eu de toute façon.

Son corps était lourd, son âme impuissante. Tout espoir avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans le cœur des Ténèbres ? Des heures, des jours, des années?

Il réalisa que s'il n'avait plus de passé alors son existence tout entière ne se résumait qu'à cela.

La souffrance depuis toujours et à jamais.

Brusquement la noirceur disparut. Il n'y avait plus que son contraire. Les Ténèbres ne pouvait que lui laisser place... Une blancheur puissante, pure, éblouissante. Cette lumière soudaine lui brûla la rétine. Il ferma les yeux. Les yeux ? Il voyait cette lumière.

Il mit sa main devant son visage pour soulager ses yeux. Il fixa sa main, son regard remonta le long de son bras. Son corps était de nouveau là. Était-il seulement parti ? Il pouvait voir, sentir… La souffrance était partie en même temps que son océan de noirceur. Il ne se noyait plus, ne coulait plus. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il était allongé par terre.

Doucement il se releva. Il tâta son corps, rassuré de ne pas être le morceau de charbon qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être et refoula le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir de la douleur, des Ténèbres.

Il examina un temps l'environnement nouveau dans lequel il était. Il n'y avait pas d'horizon. Que de la blancheur, plus pure que de la neige. Elle n'était pas oppressante, contrairement au noir, cela lui donna de l'espoir. Son regard fut attiré par une ombre au loin, la seule tâche qui brisait la virginité du lieu. Attiré par cette dernière, ses jambes se mirent à courir avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se retrouva face à face avec une porte.

Une porte seule. Il se posa vaguement la question de ce que faisait une porte en ce lieu. Sa main tourna la poignée.

Il fit deux pas dans la pièce mais stoppa net tout mouvement en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Une femme à la chevelure de feu hurlait, elle tenait un enfant contre sa poitrine, un bébé. Elle se retourna, posa le nouveau-né dans le berceau. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant. Il connaissait cette femme, il connaissait cet enfant, ils étaient important, il le savait. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Soudain, son crâne se fendit en deux.

Douleur.

Encore.

C'était la même douleur qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, la même noirceur. Il tomba à genou. La femme cria de nouveau, elle suppliait quelqu'un… Mais qui ? La douleur était trop grande pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que songer à se retourner. Pourtant il se savait en danger, pire, il savait que la femme et l'enfant étaient en danger. Mais il avait trop mal, il était trop faible pour les protéger. Trop faible pour seulement se retourner vers le danger. Un son siffla derrière lui, une voix, des mots qu'il ne comprit pas.

La pièce explosa dans une lumière verte.

Le même vert que les yeux de la femme.

Les yeux de la femme se fermèrent.

Alors, Harry hurla.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Vernon Dursley avait toujours été fier de lui. Fier de sa vie. A ses yeux, il avait tout réussi. Certains jaloux disaient qu'il était arrogant, mais ce n'était que des jaloux.

Il avait une femme aimante, un fils qui l'admirait et un travail où il avait d'importantes responsabilités. Chaque soir, quand il rentrait du bureau, son épouse l'attendait dans une maison éclatante de propreté, avec un bon repas fait maison. Son fils était un adolescent costaud, un peu chahuteur, mais aux yeux de ses parents c'était un véritable ange.

Vernon lavait sa voiture tous les dimanches et emmenait sa petite famille tous les étés à la mer. Une petite famille bourgeoise bien soignée, bien pensante, sans pli, ni tâche.

Professionnellement, il était Directeur des Ventes de Perceuses de la troisième entreprise la plus importante du Surrey. C'était un poste de dirigeant et de leader comme il aimait le dire à son fils. Il avait une quinzaine d'employés à ses ordres qui devaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. En plus de ramener un beau salaire chaque fin de mois à la maison, ce poste lui servait à regonfler son égo.

Tous les soirs, en allant se coucher, il se disait que ses voisins avaient de bonnes raisons d'être jaloux de lui. Il avait une vie absolument parfaite, absolument normale.

Et il en était très fier.

L'homme fût brutalement réveillé au milieu de la nuit et sursauta à l'instar de son épouse. Un second hurlement retentit dans la maison, brisant le doux silence habituel de la nuit.

Il sauta du lit, paniqué à l'idée qu'un voleur s'en soit prit à son Duddy chéri. Mais un troisième hurlement, suivi de légers sanglots, le rassura sur le sort de son fils. Il connaissait cette voix. La colère monta en lieu, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait du voyou qu'il se voyait obligeait d'héberger chez lui depuis quatorze ans.

Car oui, Vernon Dursley avait –de son point de vue- une petite vie parfaite. Du moins, elle aurait été parfaite sans ce…_monstre_ qui vivait sous son toit. Son neveu maudit qui lui pourrissait l'existence, son bon à rien de neveu, cet _anormal_…

Heureusement pour lui, le sale gamin était absent dix mois sur douze mais durant l'été qu'il passait immanquablement dans sa maison, il parvenait à faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce sale Potter avait même osé ramener d'autres anormaux à Privet Drive sans même se soucier de ce qu'aurait pu dire les voisins. Par sa faute, Vernon était déjà tombé de la fenêtre du premier étage, il avait vu sa sœur enfler comme un énorme ballon de baudruche, son salon avait été détruit par une bande de rouquins pouilleux et voilà que le gamin osait le réveiller en pleine nuit.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé début juillet, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne se mette à hurler sans raison réveillant toute la maison. Au moins, par le passé, Potter savait être invisible et dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers Vernon le remettait à sa place avec une bonne correction que le gosse n'était pas près d'oublier.

Toujours en pyjama, il enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley dans l'espoir de faire taire les beuglements du monstre. Il perdit un peu de temps en déverrouillant les nombreux cadenas sur la porte. Il fallait dire qu'un Dursley réveillé à deux heures trente du matin n'était pas très attentif et appliqué. La porte se fracassa sur le mur lorsqu'il la poussa avec bien plus de force que nécessaire. L'homme eu au moins la satisfaction de voir que ce bruit avait réveillé le garçon. Vernon vit que le regard du gosse était vague et perdu, un peu comme les personnes se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve… Mais quand les dernières traces du sommeil quittèrent son visage et que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Vernon eu le plaisir de voir de la peur dans son regard. Potter sauta de son lit et se colla contre le mur opposé, tendant le bras devant lui.

-« Pardon Oncle Vernon, je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça ne se reproduira plus, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé… »

Tandis que le gamin se perdait dans une litanie d'excuses et commençait à paniquer, Vernon se contenta d'attraper sa vieille ceinture en cuir qui pendait au bout d'un clou, accrochée à l'armoire bancale qui était dans la pièce. Il avait eu raison de laisser sans cesse une ceinture dans la chambre de Potter. Cela lui permettait d'en avoir toujours une sous la main et en plus Potter avait sans cesse sous les yeux l'instrument qui le punissait. Le gosse n'avait jamais osé l'enlever sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait si jamais il s'y amusait.

-« Je t'avais dit ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu faisais encore du bruit ! » dit-il de ce ton pervers qu'il aimait tant.

-« Ce sont des cauchemars, je voulais pas… »

-« Tais-toi ! » beugla-t-il « Je m'en fous ! » La ceinture claqua dans l'air.

-« S'il te plaît… » Le ton suppliant du garçon ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'homme.

-« Mais ça me plaît justement mon garçon. »

Vernon Dursley passa le reste de l'heure à lacérer le dos de son neveu et lorsqu'il retourna se coucher, il était très fier de lui.

* * *

_**Reviews please !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'espere que tout va bien pour vous , je vous remercie pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ;)_

_Celui-là sera plus axé sur les sentiments de Harry, enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bye!_

PS : Merci à Yelle80 pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Avec un soupir, Harry essuya la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. En ce mois de Juillet, la chaleur était écrasante. Il sentait la transpiration qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau et sa tête commençait à tourner. Malgré cela, il continua consciencieusement à ramasser à l'aide du râteau toutes les feuilles mortes et autres détritus qui recouvraient la pelouse des Dursley. Depuis que son Oncle l'avait réveillé en tambourinant à sa porte à huit heures du matin, Harry s'occupait du jardin. La fraîcheur du matin avait été assez agréable, le réveillant doucement mais une fois les restes du froid de la nuit envolés, il ne lui restait plus que la morsure brûlante du soleil qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le jeune homme avait faim, soif et il était épuisé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle fatigue dans sa vie. Des cernes noirs avaient élus domicile sous ses yeux, sa peau déjà pâle était devenue cireuse et ses yeux vitreux. Comme son Oncle aimait le lui dire, il ressemblait à un cadavre qui avait oublié de mourir. Sans compter sa perte de poids qui aurait affolé Madame Weasley. En un mois, il avait dû perdre une dizaine de kilos accentuant ainsi son côté gringalet. Autant dire que son cousin Dudley s'en donnait à cœur joie lui volant le peu de nourriture que sa Tante Pétunia daignait lui accorder. Son nouveau jeu consistait à donner le maximum de coups à l'anormal de la maison–le plus fort possible bien évidemment- avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule.

Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour se soucier des coups que lui infligeait l'Oncle Vernon et son cousin. Oh, il ne disait pas qu'il s'en fichait, loin de là mais il y était bien trop habitué pour s'en émouvoir. Après tout, les rares fois où il trouvait le sommeil, il se faisait réveiller en sursaut par son Oncle qui, furieux de ses cris, passait ses nerfs sur lui afin de pouvoir se rendormir. Un mal pour un bien sans doute… Car oui, les coups de son Oncle étaient affreusement douloureux mais ses cauchemars étaient bien pires…

Les cauchemars.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en faire… Ils étaient là, lui gâchant la vie mais pourtant il s'en accommodait. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Cédric qui lui demandait d'une voix affreusement suppliante de l'aider, de le sauver. Mais bien évidemment il était bien trop faible pour le sauver. Alors chaque nuit, il voyait le rayon vert foncer dans la poitrine de son camarade qui s'écroulait au sol dans un cri silencieux. Puis il le voyait lui. Lui qui osait rire de la mort du Poufsouffle. Lui qui posait son pied sur son visage. Lui qui le regardait en riant cruellement… Lui et ses yeux rouges…

Et puis il y avait les autres. Les cauchemars que Harry avait toujours connu depuis son arrivée au 4, Privet Drive, il y a de cela quatorze ans. Ceux où il voyait sa mère, supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa vie à lui, son fils. Mais inévitablement, elle recevait le rayon vert que sifflait Voldemort. Et lui il était là, toujours, spectateur impuissant du meurtre de sa mère. Trop faible pour agir, trop lâche pour essayer. De toutes ces nuits d'horreurs où il se réveillait en hurlant, pas une fois il n'avait réussi à se mettre entre le sort et sa mère. Pas une fois.

De plus, depuis la résurrection de Voldemort en Juin, à laquelle il avait assisté et même participé bien malgré lui, le visage de sa mère apparaissait dans chacun de ses rêves. La seule nouveauté était que Cédric l'avait rejointe.

Une autre personne qu'Harry avait été incapable de protéger et qui était morte à cause de lui.

Son Oncle avait raison. Finalement il n'apportait que la mort et le malheur autour de lui…

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter ainsi, c'était sa faute point à la ligne. Ses proches étaient en danger à cause de lui et il était incapable de les protéger. Des gens mourraient tous les jours simplement parce que lui, le Survivant, ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de tomber dans le mélodrame.

Retenant un soupir, il s'obligea tant bien que mal à sortir de ses sombres pensées et à se remettre au travail. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que lui ferait son Oncle si jamais il le trouvait là à rêvasser.

Après un coup d'œil satisfait à la pelouse désormais débarrassée de toutes les feuilles mortes, Harry décida de s'occuper des rosiers. Il alla chercher dans la cabane à outils un sécateur et commença à tailler les plantes qui se trouvaient devant la maison. Il glapit lorsqu'une épine vint se loger entre son ongle et son pouce. Bien entendu, Vernon ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui fournir des gants, arguant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Le jeune homme s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant cela et il s'était tu sachant qu'il aurait été inutile de discuter avec l'homme.

Il porta le doigt blessé à sa bouche, tentant vainement de faire cesser l'écoulement de sang. Sa bouche sèche ne fut guère d'un grand secours… Il était midi passé et il n'avait eu le droit ni de boire ni de manger depuis la veille. L'intense chaleur estivale aggravait la déshydratation du jeune homme…

Il se tourna, hésitant, vers le tuyau qui servait habituellement à arroser les différentes plantes embellissant le jardin. Il avait soif, oui, mais il savait d'avance ce qu'il risquait si jamais quelqu'un le surprenait alors que sa Tante avait été extrêmement explicite : ni eau ni nourriture tant que le jardin ne serait pas parfait.

Mais il mourrait de soif. La chaleur était insupportable, le soleil lui brûlait la peau et son doigt était douloureux. Autant il ne se plaignait pas de ne pas pouvoir manger, bien au contraire, la faim l'avait désertée depuis plusieurs semaines, mais l'eau restait malgré tout indispensable. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à une douche par semaine, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voler un peu d'eau…

Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, sa bouche sèche et pâteuse prit la décision à sa place. Il prit soin de regarder autour de lui afin de vérifier que tous les Dursley étaient toujours dans la maison à regarder la télévision. Le jardin, tout comme la rue était déserte, et aucun membre de sa _famille _ne décrochait les yeux du journal télévisé de treize heures. Seule Mrs Figg sortait ses chats sur le trottoir d'en face mais elle ne représentait pas une quelconque menace. Depuis qu'Harry était petit, il avait toujours trouvé sa vieille voisine un peu folle. Elle le regardait toujours étrangement et sa maison sentait le chou. Elle devait sûrement être sénile…

Prenant son courage tout Gryffondorien à deux mains, il se faufila le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au tuyau d'arrosage. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier que personne ne le voie et commença à boire après avoir tourné le robinet.

L'eau fraîche lui remit rapidement les idées en place. Sa tête cessa de tourner et la sensation de sècheresse qui était présente depuis de trop longues heures dans tout son corps disparut rapidement. Il se mit à boire goulûment de grosses gorgées d'eau, apaisant ainsi sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Après de longues minutes il passa son doigt douloureux sous le jet d'eau. La sensation de bien-être se répandit dans tout son corps. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point il était assoiffé jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe la tête sous l'eau…

-« Espèce de sale gosse, ingrat, voleur ! »

La voix tonitruante, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son Oncle, le fit se retourner brutalement. Une peur panique comme il n'en connaissait qu'à Privet Drive le saisit. Il coupa l'eau, bien trop conscient que l'homme avait tout vu pour ne serait-ce que penser à nier les faits. Comme à son habitude, son Oncle était absolument furieux, son visage boursouflé avait viré au rouge, ses petits yeux porcins avaient plissés disparaissant ainsi dans une grimace colérique. L'homme avança à grande enjambées vers lui, ses points serrés le long de son corps.

Harry baissa la tête par habitude. Il avait compris au fil des années que cet acte de soumission plaisait, consciemment ou non, à son bourreau personnel. Vernon se planta devant lui, le dévisageant avec fureur.

-« Mon Oncle, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya à terre. Allongé au sol, Harry posa machinalement sa main contre sa joue et sentit un liquide chaud entre ses doigt. Il saignait. Son Oncle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa chute qu'une main puissante l'attrapa par la peau de coup, le faisant gémir de douleur. L'homme, prit dans sa colère, ne se soucia pas que son neveu ne soit pas sur ses jambes. Il le traina mi allongé, mi agenouillé jusqu'à l'intérieur. Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe des accusations à l'encontre de l'adolescent, il le jeta violemment dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le fait que la tête du garçon heurta rudement le bois de l'escalier ne fit qu'arracher un sourire pervers et satisfait à l'adulte.

Assis par terre, Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en essayant tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration. Non. Non, il ne céderait pas à la crise de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Non.

Il aspira une goulée d'air qui lui brûla la poitrine, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Il détestait le placard.

_Son_ placard.

Deux ans. Ca faisait deux ans qu'on ne l'y avait plus jeté. Pourquoi avait-il bu ? Pourquoi ? En quatorze il avait été assoiffé et affamé des dizaines, des centaines de fois ! Jamais il n'aurait dû craquer et céder à la tentation. Il était faible ! Oncle Vernon l'avait suffisamment bien dressé pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire ce genre d'erreurs… Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ?

Merlin, ce qu'il regrettait…

Il ne voulait plus du placard, non plus jamais. C'était pire que les gifles, pire que les coups de ceinture, pire que les insultes et l'ignorance. Tellement pire.

Le placard représentait ses ténèbres. Son monde de peur et de noirceur.  
Enfant, il avait beau pleurer, crier, supplier sa Tante, _jamais_ elle ne le laissait sortir. Il était seul, personne pour se soucier de lui, aucun adulte qui prenait soin de lui, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Cette solitude lui broyait le cœur, comme si quelqu'un le lui prenait, l'écrasait et lui renvoyait son organe vitale détruit, en plein visage.

Et le noir. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul dans ce monde, il ne voulait pas être tout seul. Il ne voulait pas être dans son placard. Il le détestait. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne plus jamais avoir à y aller, de bien obéir à l'Oncle Vernon, d'être docile et soumis. Mais il était faible, trop faible et il avait échoué lamentablement.

Il n'avait jamais voulu réveiller l'homme au beau milieu de la nuit. Chaque soir, pour ne pas s'endormir, il restait debout pendant des heures au milieu de sa chambre ou bien faisait ses devoirs a trois heures du matin. Mais il était faible. La fatigue le rattrapait bien malgré lui et il finissait toujours par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Et comme s'ils l'attendaient, les cauchemars apparaissaient tout de suite, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Alors il se réveillait en hurlant puis son oncle, furieux, lui faisait passer toute envie de dormir à grands coups de ceinture.

Harry était bien conscient qu'en temps normal son Oncle ne l'aurait pas enfermé dans le placard. Il l'aurait frappé, certes, puisqu'il le méritait mais il ne serait pas allé à une telle extrémité. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas été sage. Son Oncle, déjà excessivement peu patient avec lui, ne l'était plus du tout. Il allait passer la nuit ici, dans le noir, dans son minuscule placard. Il le sentait, il le savait. Chaque fibre de son corps lui criait qu'il n'était pas près de sortir de là.

Mais il ne valait pas mieux que ça ! Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Il était insupportable. C'était normal que personne ne veuille de lui, que personne ne l'aime. Car personne ne l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il ne serait pas ici, il n'aurait pas le dos douloureux à cause des plaies qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de cicatriser. Il ne serait pas en boule en train de pleurer dans son placard, il ne serait pas… Si quelqu'un l'aimait, quelqu'un serait venu le chercher !

Il gémit pitoyablement, posa sa tête contre ses genoux et se laissa glisser au sol.

Le petit matin le trouva roulé en boule, allongé par terre et somnolant, des traces de larmes sur ses joues creuses.

* * *

**Reviews S'il vous plait !**

( C'est pas une supplique mais presque )

;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut,_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira._

_La cavalerie arrivera dans le prochain chapitre :)_

_Bonne lecture._

_Bye!_

PS : Merci à Yelle80 pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

L'astre radieux venait de prendre contact avec l'horizon. Le soleil déclinait et se reflêta dans la surface sombre du Lac Noir. Le pourpre et l'orange se marièrent un instant. Les couleurs fanèrent au fur et à mesure que la boule orangé disparaissait derrière les montagnes. Le soleil disparu, tamisant ainsi le ciel sombre où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles précoces.

La lumière feutrée de la lune prit la relève, la nuit tombait…

Le même refrain, chaque soir.

L'obscurité était tellement prévisible…

Severus soupira doucement. Appuyé au garde-fou de la tour d'astronomie, il contemplait tranquillement le coucher du soleil depuis une bonne demi-heure. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait toujours aimé admirer le soleil disparaissant peu à peu du paysage. Pendant ses études à Poudlard, il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses soirées ici dans la plus haute tour du château, du moins, quand le temps le permettait. L'homme n'avait jamais réussi à se lasser de la vue féerique qu'offrait le lieu.

Beaucoup pensait qu'il aimait passer tout son temps enfermé à double tour dans ses cachots obscurs. Certains jeunes Poufsouffle pensait même qu'il était un vampire! Il n'allait pas les contredire… Severus eut un rictus amusé. Les élèves créaient eux-mêmes des rumeurs le rendant plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tant de naïveté le laissait pantois…

Son regard se perdit dans le paysage, la noirceur de la nuit avait envahi le tableau.

Il ne devait pas s'attarder. Le Directeur l'attendait à vingt heures précise et lui même ne supportant pas les retardataires, il mettait un point d'honneur à être ponctuel. Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers pour se rendre au bureau directorial, son visage se crispa et il retint un grognement. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir depuis son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme serpent n'était pas satisfait, bien évidemment. Quand l'était-il ?

Les informations que son rôle d'espion lui permettait de transmettre au Lord ne contentait plus ce dernier. Dumbledore et lui s'étaient mis d'accord, pour une fois, sur le contenu des renseignements qu'il avait le droit de rapporter. Certaines données étaient fausses et d'autres totalement inutiles. Voldemort lui avait fait connaitre son mécontentement grâce à divers Doloris et autres tortures.

Il était évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été satisfait d'autant plus qu'il avait été incapable de lui annonçer quand le jeune Potter quitterait Privet Drive pour rejoindre une résidence surveillée de l'Ordre du Phénix. Soit le Terrier soit l'ancienne demeure des Black. A vrai dire, Severus soupçonnait que le Directeur lui-même ignorait quand il irait chercher le garçon. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air pressé de récupérer son précieux Survivant.

Arpentant les différents couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie, le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. L'attachement que son mentor éprouvait pour le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu semblait s'être amoindri depuis que le jeune homme avait annoncé haut et fort le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Alors qu'il patrouillait aux abords du labyrinthe spécialement dressé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait ressenti une vive et ancienne douleur sur son avant-bras. L'ancien Mangemort avait blêmi à cette sensation ressorti de son sombre passé. Il avait passé de longues minutes à observer stupidement le tatouage souillant sa peau, n'arrivant pas à en accepter la signification. Le retour du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'information eût atteint son cerveau qu'il avait pris entièrement conscience. Il s'était mit à courir vers le directeur de Poudlard pour l'informer de l'horreur de la situation.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il réalisa que la situation n'avait guère évoluée. Dumbledore et le Survivant étaient traités de fous par la Communauté Magique, le Lord Noir montait en puissance, l'Ordre du Phœnix faisait beaucoup d'actions inutiles, et lui, en bon petit soldat avait repris son rôle d'espion.

Pourquoi?

Pour racheter toutes ses fautes et ses erreurs passées. Pour se faire pardonner de tous ces innocents morts cruellement sous sa baguette. Pour enlever le tatouage infâme qui entachait son bras. Pour se dégager de la promesse de servitude qu'il avait faite au Lord à peine son diplôme en poche. Pour que la Lumière puisse enfin régner.

Pour Lily.

Evidemment pour Lily. Avant tout pour Lily. Il vivait pour elle. Chaque action lui étaient dictées par la jeune femme, figée à tout jamais dans ses vingt et un ans. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix. Il était responsable de sa mort. Tout était de sa faute. Une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour qu'il puisse se repentir…

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, il n'en avait pas le droit. Maintenant que la guerre était officieusement de retour il ne pouvait plus se morfondre et se perdre dans la mélancolie. Merlin, il n'était pas faible !

Il renforça sensiblement ses barrières d'occlumencie puis dissimula le souvenir de la jolie rousse aux yeux vert émeraude au fin fond de son esprit. Là où personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre…

Arrivé devant la gargouille du bureau du Directeur il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix froide, se fustigeant mentalement. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées se promener dans son esprit. Il se devait de tout contrôler. Il ferma brièvement les yeux tout en remettant les dernières barrières de son esprit. Son visage, déjà froid, devint glacial tandis que son masque d'impassibilité reprit sa place.

Tout à sa concentration, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de lui. La sorcière qui apparût derrière la gargouille se figea, surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec le Maître des Potions. Maître qu'elle trouva soucieux, donc coléreux. Le Professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de tourner les talons jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, là où se trouvait ses appartements personnels. Severus se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête un peu sec. Bien que l'homme considère le Professeur de Métamorphose comme son égal et apprécie de converser avec elle, il ne se montrait pas amicaux outre mesure avec elle. Seules leurs joutes verbales opposant leur Maisons rivales démontraient l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fût devant la porte du Bureau du Directeur qu'il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la femme était dans l'antre de Dumbledore. Il frappa deux coups secs contre le montant en bois. Un léger « Entrez » se fit entendre. La porte vint valdinguer contre le mur après que Severus l'ai poussé avec bien plus de force que nécessaire. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait toujours adoré faire voler les portes.

Trop habitué aux entrées légèrement théâtrales de son Professeur de Potions, Dumbledore ne sursauta pas, contrairement à son phœnix Fumseck qui poussa un chant plaintif à l'encontre de l'homme qui l'avait réveillé.

-« Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? »

-« En effet mon enfant, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

D'un geste raide, Severus prit place dans l'imposant fauteuil recouvert de chintz. Comme à son habitude, il retint un frisson en s'installant. Pourquoi les fauteuils du Directeur étaient obligatoirement rouges ? Maudit Gryffondor !

-« Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? » proposa le vieil homme en lui tendant une coupelle.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. A chaque fois il lui faisait le même cinéma. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il refusait systématiquement les sucreries de Dumbledore mais ça n'empêchait jamais ce dernier de prendre une mine attristé comme si l'homme en noir l'avait profondément blessé en refusant la friandise.

-« Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je me sers une tasse de thé alors. C'est dommage! Ces bonbons sont des nouveautés de chez Honeydukes. Ambrosius Flume me les a envoyés tout spécialement pour… »

-« Albus ! » Il se pinça l'arête du nez « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Ce vieux fou glucosé et ses maudites divagations ! Il l'obligeait à venir à cette heure-ci, dans son bureau, alors qu'il venait de passer la journée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ça pour parler bonbons. Albus Dumbledore était peut-être le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle –à l'instar de Tom Jedusor- mais pour Severus, c'était avant tout un vieux sénile dont le taux de cholestérol devait crever le plafond. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi la si intransigeante Madame Pomfresh ne lui avait pas interdit le consommation de sucre.

-« Oui mon garçon, j'y arrive. Rien de bien urgent, vous verrez par vous-même. »Il tira plusieurs parchemins d'un tiroir de son immense bureau et les posa en face de son employé.  
« De nombreuses rumeurs circulent ces temps-ci dans les couloirs du Ministères de la Magie… »

-« J'espère que je ne suis pas ici pour quelques ragots…» Répondit-il distraitement tout en parcourant les dossiers sous ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant qu'il s'agissait de fiches individuelles concernant d'anciens Mangemorts. « Jugson, Salyen, Mulciber… »

-« Oui, en effet, ce ne sont que de vieux noms… »

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, Albus. Ces hommes ont désertés les rangs des Mangemorts après la chute de leur Maître. Voldemort n'a jamais supporté les traîtres ou les lâches! Ils ne leur restent que quelques semaines à vivre, quelques mois tout au plus. »

-« La peur. Voilà où est le problème mon enfant. Ces quelques hommes se cachent depuis le retour de Tom Jedusor. Mais des bruits de couloirs disent qu'ils finiront par rejoindre leur Maître. »

Le Maître des Potions arqua un sourcil. Dumbledore n'écoutait jamais les ragots et les potins en ce qui concernait la guerre. Ses informations venaient de sources sûres dont il voulait visiblement taire le nom.

-« Quand bien même, ils seront soient punis soient tués par le Lord. A ce jour, il est bien trop préoccupé par Potter et par vous-même pour s'occuper de ses serviteurs déserteurs. Seul Karkaroff a déjà payé car beaucoup de ses anciens compagnons se sont retrouvés à Azkaban par sa faute. Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple … »

De l'inquiétude se lut soudain sur le visage du vieil homme.

-« Une évasion ? Compte-il libérer ses fidèles d'Azkaban ? »

-« Pas aujourd'hui non… » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse « Mais il finira pas le faire un jour ou l'autre. Actuellement le Lord n'a pas gagné assez de puissance. Certes, sa résurrection a été un succès mais le nombre de ses partisans est très faible comme vous le savez. »

Tout à son explication, une soudaine lueur de compréhension se lut dans le regard de Severus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiche de Mulciber… Voilà, cette rumeur ! Cela n'en était pas vraiment une mais plutôt une suite logique d'idées plausibles que pourraient avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Présentement, le but du Lord était de grossir ses rangs. Cependant, beaucoup avaient fui le pays ou n'accordaient aucun crédit au témoignage de Potter concernant son retour. Il eut un rictus amusé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait devoir mettre son égo démesuré de côté pour reprendre près de lui tous les traîtres et autres chiens galleux qui avaient fui. Et c'est seulement à cette condition qu'il pourrait prendre d'assaut Azkaban.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le Seigneur lui avait pardonné aussi vite d'être resté à Poudlard durant les quatorze années qu'avaient duré son absence. De plus, il avait mis quelques heures à répondre à son appel. Il n'était pas venu le rejoindre directement. L'homme ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de tous les punir.

Au fil des semaines, le mage noir gagnait en puissance c'était un fait indéniable pour tout le monde. Du moins, pour ceux qui avaient conscience de son retour. Fudge et les autres crétins du Ministère continuaient à fermer les yeux sur l'évidence malgré les nombreuses explications et suppliques du Directeur de Poudlard.

Ils parlèrent ainsi de la montée en puissance du Seigneur des ténèbres durant quelques minutes. Certes, aujourd'hui il n'était pas encore un véritable danger, sa seule victime pour le moment avait été le jeune Diggory, tué de sang-froid par Pettigrow le soir même de sa résurrection. Cependant, comme l'expliquait clairement Dumbledore, le Lord Noir profitait du fait que tout le monde dénigraient Potter afin de pouvoir rassembler le plus d'adeptes. Le directeur avait d'ores et déjà envoyé Hagrid pour approcher les géants ainsi que Remus Lupin pour négocier avec les Loups garous. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà cédés à Greyback soit à cause d'un chantage soit simplement par plaisir.

Le résultat était évident pour tout l'Ordre du Phœnix : la guerre était là. Ils étaient de nouveau plongés quatorze ans en arrière, combattant des hommes masqués et sadiques.

A ce jour, toute personne étant plus ou moins proche d'Albus Dumbledore était en danger. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déjà réfugié au quartier général. Les Weasley, Nimphodora Tonks et Remus Lupin –qui était souvent absent à cause de sa mission pour l'Ordre-, Hermione Granger et Sirius Black –qui n'avait guère le choix-, vivaient depuis le début du mois de juillet au Square Grimmaurd.

Seuls quelques professeurs restaient à Poudlard, comme le Professeur McGonagall ou lui-même, afin d'être plus proche de Dumbledore. Pour la Directrice des Gryffondors cela s'apparentait d'avantage à une question d'honneur de pouvoir rester au Château. Les Gryffondors ne se cachaient pas ! C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils étaient les premiers à mourir sur les champs de batailles… Fichus Lions !

-« C'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tous les acteurs importants du côté de la Lumière soient rassemblés en un même lieu. »

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par les derniers mots du Directeur. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait eu les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre durant tout le petit monologue du vieil homme, comme un jeune enfant dissipé. Il grogna.

-« Comment ça ? Nous sommes déjà tous à Poudlard. L'école deviendra rapidement le symbole de la résistance. »

-« En effet, mais durant les vacances, tous se trouvent au Square Grimmaurd… Je compte moi-même m'y installer dans les jours à venir afin d'être plus proche de tout le monde. Ainsi nous pourrons plus facilement travailler à faire avancer les choses. »

-« Ou voulez-vous en venir Albus ? » Son mauvais pressentiment fut accentué par les yeux pétillants du Directeur.

-« Eh bien, j'aurais besoin de vous ainsi que de Minerva sur place. Vous… »

-« Vous plaisantez ? » L'incrédulité transperçait sa voix.

-« Severus, mon enfant… »

-« Il est hors de question que je m'installe dans ce taudis grouillant de Gryffondors ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, ses mains se serrèrent autour des accoudoirs. Vieux fou ! Pourquoi irait-il dans cette vieille baraque croulante ? La maison familiale des Black, la maison de Sirius Black, Merlin… Infesté de Weasley !

Il avait ses propres appartements dans les cachots de Poudlard. Bien que sobre, il les aimait.

-« Severus, vous savez bien que votre rôle d'espion nous oblige à nous voir quotidiennement… »

Alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour pouvoir de nouveau le houspiller à sa guise et faire entendre son mécontentement, sa tirade mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un feu vert apparaissait dans la cheminée du bureau directoriale.

Tous deux, surpris, tournèrent la tête en direction des flammes. Dumbledore fut le premier à se lever, il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre alors qu'une tête apparaissait au travers de la braise. Debout derrière le vieil homme, Severus observa la femme apparaître.

-« Arabella ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire sincère, bien qu'un peu crispé.

-« Bonsoir Albus, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. » Elle jeta un regard en biais au Maître des Potions qui la fusillait du regard.

-« Non, pas du tout. Un problème à Privet Drive ? »

A ce nom les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent légèrement. Ainsi c'était elle la vieille cracmol qui devait garder un œil sur le petit prince Potter… Il avait appris il y a une dizaine d'années que Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily, avait paniquée quand à l'âge de trois ans son neveu commençait à faire de la magie. Suite à cela, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore le priant de reprendre le jeune garçon avec lui, craignant pour sa famille. Si le Directeur n'avait donné aucune réponse à la missive, il avait placé quelques jours plus tard Arabella Figg à Privet Drive. Aussi bien pour surveiller les Dursley que pour la sécurité de l'enfant.

-« Vous savez très bien que oui, il y a toujours un problème là-bas. »

Le ton froid et cinglant surpris Severus qui s'avança d'un pas, nul gêné d'écouter une conversation qui manifestement ne le concernait pas. Il fut surprit de voir de la lassitude s'inscrire sur le visage de son mentor.

-« Arabella, ma chère, vous savez bien que je n'y peux rien. Il est malgré tout en sécurité là-bas. C'est sa famille… »

-« Vous appelez ça une famille Albus ? Vous savez, je l'observe depuis ce matin. Il a dû travailler toute la journée au jardin sous un soleil écrasant et quand il a bu au tuyau d'arrosage son ahuri d'oncle l'a frappé. »

-« Arabella… »

-« De l'eau Albus ! » Elle semblait véritablement furieuse maintenant. « Ils sont allé jusqu'à le priver d'eau, cela est allé trop loin !»

Ce ne fut pas de la surprise mais de la stupéfaction qui traversa Severus. A quoi rimait tout cela ? Il ne devait pas parler d'Harry Potter… Lui n'était qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté, comme son père. Sa tête ne passait même plus la Grande Porte de Poudlard tant elle était gonflée. Son arrogance devait être due au traitement de sa famille qui devait céder à tous ses caprices. En même temps, il ne devait pas y avoir cinquante sorciers vivant dans cette banlieue de Londres étant donné la protection dont elle bénéficiait.

Un frisson mauvais traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

-« De qui parlez-vous ? »

La question sauta de ses lèvres sans son consentement. Les mots traîtres étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il pense à les ravaler. Il se maudit intérieurement en voyant les deux personnes se retourner vers lui. Il leur lança un regard noir en voyant qu'ils le fixaient, sans gêne.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua fût le regard embarrassé que lui rendit le Directeur avant de détourner les yeux. Seule Mrs Figg sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle lui répondit sans hésitation.

-« Harry Potter bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? Notre cher Survivant se fait taper dessus sans que quiconque… » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

-« Arabella ! » Ils sursautèrent tout deux face à la voix forte et colérique du Directeur « Cela suffit, je vais m'en occuper dès demain matin. »

Sans oser ajouter un mot de plus, la vieille dame hocha sèchement la tête et disparut de l'âtre dans une étincelle de braises. Le Directeur se leva doucement, s'aidant des pierres de la cheminée pour se remettre droit. Il retourna s'assoir sous le regard acéré de son Maître des Potions. Il lui fit un signe de la main en lui indiquant de s'assoir en face de lui mais l'homme en noir ne bougea pas.

Severus n'aimait pas les images qui étaient en train de se former dans son esprit. Harry Potter, battu, assoiffé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. A la mort de Lily, le Directeur lui avait promis de prendre soin de l'enfant. Il l'avait lui-même promis à Lily sur sa tombe. Il lui avait juré, la gorge serrée, qu'il s'assurerait du bien-être du seul membre de sa famille ayant survécu. Alors, il avait accepté que Dumbledore prenne la décision de confier le nourisson à sa soeur, Pétunia. Bien qu'il sache quelle horrible personne elle était, Severus savait qu'elle avait aimé sa soeur. Bien qu'elle déteste la magie.

Lui, Severus n'était même pas capable de regarder l'enfant sans se noyer dans sa culpabilité pour avoir décimer sa famille. Alors il se mettait en colère et attisait la haine du garçon, c'était plus simple ainsi.  
Mais le Directeur, lui, savait. Il savait quoi d'ailleurs? Quelles étaient donc les conditions de vie du gamin? Merlin, il était perdu.

-« J'exige des explication Albus. » siffla-t-il.

* * *

_(Ceci est une humble requête pour demander une review)_

**_;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous avez de la chance, je suis dans une période où j'aime bien écrire ;)_

_Voilà, la cavalerie est là, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous décevoir._

_Sinon, je vous invite à aller lire mon autre fic qui est un Granger/Snape et à y laisser votre petit commentaire._

_Ce qui ne vous empêchera pas d'en laisser un pour celle la aussi :p_

_Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas :)_

_Enfin voila, tout ça pour ça!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Merci à Yelle80 pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas tranquille dans la longue rue de Privet Drive. Ses bottes claquaient le goudron froid à chacun de ses pas accentuant ainsi le silence de ce début de matinée. Seuls quelques consciencieux employés partant travailler troublaient le calme du lieu. Ces derniers ne se gênaient pas pour lancer des regards irrités à l'étrange personnage qui ne correspondait pas à la conformité de la rue.

Severus, ne s'embarrassant pas de bonnes manières, fusillait du regard quiconque avait le malheur de le dévisager trop longtemps. A vrai dire, l'homme ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait eu la veille une conversation mouvementée avec Albus Dumbledore et depuis, le Maître des Potions était légèrement hagard.

La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il était sorti du bureau, quelques minutes après le départ de Mrs Figg, en ayant la responsabilité d'allé chercher le Survivant dès le lendemain matin chez sa famille Moldu. Il ne savait plus s'il s'était lui-même proposé ou si cela avait été un ordre de Dumbledore…

En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de la fureur qui l'avait habité durant la discussion animé qu'il avait eu avec le Directeur.

Avec un regret évident et une gêne tout aussi visible, Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre que leur Précieux Elu avait quelques 'désaccords' avec sa famille Moldu. Mais ce ne fût qu'après avoir houspillé le vieil homme que Snape avait eu ses réponses. Il avait alors quitté Albus Dumbledore, sans un regard, dégouté.

C'est pourquoi Severus Snape se trouvait là, à marcher dans une rue qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'arpenter, à la recherche de la maison portant le numéro quatre. Il n'avait pas pu transplaner plus près, une bulle de protection d'un kilomètre entourant le quartier…

Les pensées de l'homme en noir étaient légèrement embrouillées. Plusieurs de ses repaires avaient explosés en un millier d'éclats la veille mais il se refusait pourtant de voir les faits avec la logique qui le caractérisait habituellement.

Non, il ne voulait pas voir Potter comme un pauvre gosse maltraité. Ce simple terme l'agacait. Ce n'était pas _logique_, cela n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Potter était uniquement comme son père. Depuis sa première année le gamin avait mit un point d'honneur à être la réplique exact de sa Némésis. Aussi arrogant, aussi insolent…

Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard du gosse, assis à la table des Gryffondors, fier comme un paon de sa nouvelle célébrité, son jugement était fait. C'était clair, définitif. Des préjugés ? Peut-être… A vrai dire il s'en moquait.

Que le gamin le haïsse, cela lui allait très bien.

Au moins, il prenait plaisir à lui rendre la pareille. Il aimait la supériorité qu'il avait aujourd'hui, le pouvoir que son rôle de professeur lui octroyait sur la progéniture de James Potter. Et maudit soit-il parce que les yeux de Lily Evans le toisait avec haine. Une haine qu'il ne connaissait pas dans ce regard, une haine qu'il avait pourtant appris à apprécier ces dernières années.

Alors non. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir de pitié pour Harry Potter. Il voulait continuer à gouter les différentes saveurs que lui offrait cette animosité.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Severus Snape ne vit qu'au dernier moment le petit écriteau indiquant le numéro quatre. Il toisa la maison avec dédain, méprisant le jardin carré et sans tâche et dénigrant la maison trop parfaite qui semblait être clonée à ses voisines. Ces Moldus étaient si… conformistes.

Ignorant les regards curieux des voisins mais accordant un bref hochement de tête à la cracmol qui l'observait derrière sa fenêtre, il frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

Des raclements de chaises et des marmonnements furibonds se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Certes, il était tôt. Lui-même était sorti de son lit de mauvaise grâce ce matin mais le jour où Severus Snape se sentirait gêné de déranger quelqu'un à une heure indue n'était pas près d'arriver.

Se dressant de toute sa hauteur il jeta un regard dégouté à l'énorme Moldu qui, soufflant comme un bœuf, venait de lui ouvrir la porte. L'homme se figea en l'apercevant, blêmissant à vue d'œil, ce qui arracha un rictus satisfait au Maître des Potions.

-« Vernon Dursley je suppose ? » dit-il de sa voix dangereusement doucereuse.

L'homme le fixa, hébété, et Snape se surprit à penser que la ressemblance avec un cachalot ne pouvait pas être plus grande. Mais lorsqu'il sembla sortir de sa léthargie, ses petits yeux porcins se plissèrent et, de colère, son visage virant au rouge, Snape décréta que… _la chose _lui faisant face semblait plus apparenté à un porc.

Il eut une moue dégouté.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? » Aboya-t-il.

Severus retint un soupir agacé en voyant que les cris de l'homme avaient alerté son épouse. C'est avec un grand mécontentement qu'il vit arriver Pétunia Dursley, encore en robe de chambre, avec un air anxieux sur le visage. Elle stoppa tout mouvement, le dévisageant ouvertement –et Merlin savait qu'il détestait ça !-, une grimace colérique envahissant ses traits fins.

-« Toi ! »Cracha-t-elle avec un écœurement perceptible pour tous.

-« Oui, moi. » Répliqua-il simplement de sa voix la plus menaçante.

-« Tu le connais ? » La stupéfaction était clairement visible dans la voix de Vernon Dursley. L'homme oublia même un instant sa colère.

Elle baissa la voix et se pencha vers son mari pour lui répondre, les yeux toujours braqués sur le sorcier qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-« Il était ami avec ma sœur, c'est un monstre, comme eux. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » aboya Vernon Dursley.  
Apparemment cette nouvelle avait ranimé la colère de l'homme qui fit un pas de côté de manière à se poster devant son épouse.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Etaient-ils stupides ? Visiblement oui. A croire qu'il rendait une visite de courtoisie, désirant boire un café avec eux. Une seule raison pouvait le pousser à venir ici.

-« Je viens chercher Potter. »

Il ne fut guère étonné de voir le cachalot, ou porc, tout dépendait de son humeur, gonfler le torse dans ce qu'il voulait être une posture effrayante. Echec lamentable, de son point de vue.

Cependant l'air inquiet et légèrement coupable de Pétunia lui arracha un froncement de sourcil. Il sortit sa baguette.

-« Où est le gamin ? » Gronda-t-il et il eut la satisfaction de voir les Dursley face à lui faire un pas en arrière. Il se savait impressionnant.

Il fut cependant interloqué en les voyants continué à reculer. Impressionnant, oui. Mais tout de même. Sa surprise s'intensifia en remarquant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite porte sous l'escalier. Pétunia, bien plus pâle, défi le verrou et laissa la porte du placard s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur en voyant un jeune adolescent sortir, les joues cramoisies, du placard sous l'escalier. Le garçon regarda le sol, debout, sans avoir fait un pas.

Un silence lourd tomba dans le hall d'entrée. Etouffant. Ecrasant. L'air sembla s'épaissir pour devenir quasiment irrespirable. Pétunia lançait des regards quelques peu affolés à son mari qui, lui, dévisageait fièrement et ouvertement le sorcier, le mettant au défi de faire une remarque. Potter, un peu tremblant et le visage rouge de honte, fixait le sol comme s'il priait pour que ce dernier s'ouvre en deux et l'aspire. Severus, lui, regardait Harry.

Harry…

Le Maître des Potions avait plus que conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air sacrément stupide à cet instant mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le garçon… Garçon qui avait l'air tellement… misérable….

Le Gryffondor était maladivement maigre et son visage avait pris une intéressante couleur pourpre sous l'effet de la honte, qui, il le devinait aisément, devait le terrasser en ce moment. De larges cernes noires creusaient son visage, tout comme ses joues qui semblaient avoir disparus. Sa lèvre qu'il mordillait nerveusement était fendue laissant ainsi une petite marque rouge où le sang avait eu le temps de sécher.

Etrangement, il semblait plus petit, comme amoindri… Ou bien était-ce dû à ses vêtement qui semblaient dix fois trop grand pour lui ? Il portait un large tee-shirt beige tâché et élimé. Son large jean noir troué au niveau des genoux était serré à l'extrême à sa taille par une ceinture qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Et ses vieilles baskets n'étaient guère en meilleur état…

Par Merlin que faisait-il dans ce putain de placard ?

Mais ce ne fût que quand son regard dériva vers le couple de Dursley qu'il comprit. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux et elle fit mal, très mal. Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il eut une espèce d'halètement pathétique qui fit baisser encore plus, si c'était possible, la tête du gamin. Il dévisagea intensément les trois personnes qui lui faisait face, deux évitaient à dessein son regard, le troisième le fixait avec insolence.

Il était dans un tel état d'hébétement qu'il mit du temps avant de réaliser que la colère montait en lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et il sentit sa magie remuer quelque part dans son corps. La fureur, renforçant inconsciemment sa magie, monta dans sa poitrine. Cette boule de puissance gonfla, s'épaissit et avant même qu'il ne pense à reprendre le contrôle sur celle-ci, elle explosa. Elle s'enfuie, sans même qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle, par chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Les bibelots qui reposaient sur les étagères éclatèrent dans un ensemble parfait. La lucarne au-dessus de la porte d'entrée se brisa, laissant des bouts de verres par terre. La petite porte du placard claqua bruyamment en se refermant et le couple des Dursley fut projetés au loin. Ils retombèrent au sol comme des poupées inanimées.  
Etrangement, mais Severus ne fut pas tant surpris, seul Potter ne fut pas touché par cette vague de puissance, comme si la magie l'avait contourné. Il était restait là, debout, tremblant comme une feuille, à fixer le sol les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence et le calme revinrent rapidement dans le petit hall exiguë et Severus s'en voulu immédiatement pour cette perte de contrôle. Merlin, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une dizaine d'années ! Depuis la mort de Lily précisément…

Il resta planté là, les bras ballants, à regarder le carnage qu'il venait de faire, le remord s'insinuant traîtreusement dans ses veines… Oh, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis les deux Dursley à terre, loin de là. A vrai dire il aurait même été partant pour une petite séance de Doloris. Mais au moment même où cette idée lui traversait l'esprit son regard se posa sur le gamin qui tremblait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée, planté là au milieu de la pièce, tremblant à la fois de honte et de peur. Car il ne faisait aucun doute. Potter avait senti sa magie s'échapper de lui, violente, brutale. Il avait de quoi être effrayé. Sa magie, en plus d'avoir été sauvage, était noir et sombre. Trop plongé dans l'Art Noir… Cela laisse des séquelles…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses talents d'occlumens pour reprendre totalement le contrôle. Ce ne fût qu'une fois que son masque d'impassibilité repris sa place sur son visage qu'il s'autorisa à bouger. Il avança à pas lents, mesurés, vers le gamin. Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Il se serait attendu à un mouvement de recul, une tension dans les épaules ou un quelconque signe de son malaise… Il posa une main sur son épaule afin de capter son attention mais le gosse ne semblait toujours pas réceptif. Sentant qu'il avait juste besoin de se reprendre, il le poussa doucement dans le dos vers les escaliers.

-« Va préparer tes affaires. » dit-il d'une voix neutre, dénué d'émotion.

Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment-là que le garçon bougea et monta les marches deux par deux, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation. Le Maître des Potions décida de ne pas relever… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
Seul dans le hall, Severus s'appuya contre le mur et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Merlin, était-il devenu fou ?

En à peine quelques minutes, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, détruit le hall d'entrée, assommé deux moldus et terrorisé le Survivant. Joli score.

Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Lui qui contrôlait toujours tout…

Mais voir Harry Potter sortir misérablement de son placard… Non, il n'avait pas supporté. Ou était donc le sale gamin insolent et arrogant de Poudlard ? Celui qui regardait fièrement autour de lui, toisant l'assemblée…

Le gamin ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux, prostré dans sa position d'honteuse soumission. C'était écœurant. Il observa avec une certaine satisfaction les deux moldus allongés par terre, tel des marionnettes à qui on aurait coupés les fils. Qu'avaient-ils donc pu faire au gosse ? L'affamer ? Le séquestrer ? Visiblement…  
La bosse se formant sur le front de cet abruti de Vernon Dursley lui arracha un nouveau sourire satisfait, au moins il n'avait plus à se soucier d'eux.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il décida de réparer les dommages qu'avait provoqués sa perte de contrôle. Merlin, qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle. D'un coup de baguette magique la lucarne fut réparée et les bibelots, de nouveau intacts, avaient retrouvé leur place. Il jeta un regard méprisant au deux corps inertes. Non, non, il ne comptait pas les soigner. Ils avaient bien un crétin de fils non ? Il finirait bien pas les trouver…

Il soupira. Il allait devoir ramener le gosse au Square Grimmaurd. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… Il pourrait se remettre de ses émotions et se remplumer grâce à la mère Weasley. Et le fait d'être de nouveau avec ses amis et son parrain allait certainement lui remonter le moral. Par contre, il doutait que le Gryffondor apprécie grandement de le voir débarquer avec ses valises à la maison familiale des Black. Apparemment, Potter avait décidé de le fuir, ne le regardant même plus dans yeux… Mais il comprenait, c'était tout à fait légitime après tout. Avec la scène qui venait de se passer… Son humiliation d'être découvert vivant dans de telles conditions par son professeur honni. Sans compter qu'il avait dû le terroriser en assommant ses tuteurs… Oh Merlin, cette situation était surréaliste.

Il reprit conscience de la réalité en entendant le gamin s'activer à l'étage. Il devait faire sa valise songea Severus distraitement…

Son esprit dériva vers le Directeur…

Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui savait. Il connaissait les conditions de vie épouvantables du gamin. Il savait que ces moldus –nouveau regard venimeux en direction des corps- se comportaient aussi mal avec lui, simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier… Mais Dumbledore qui ne faisait rien pour le sortir de cette déplorable situation familiale, arguant que la protection du sang était primordiale. De qui devait être protégé le gosse ? De Voldemort ? Des Dursley ? Ou bien carrément de Dumbledore ?

La protection du sang… Quelle vaste plaisanterie ! C'était son propre sang qui le maltraitait, sa propre tante. Il avait toujours pensé que Pétunia avait aimé Lily, du moins suffisamment pour prendre soin de son neveu… Visiblement sa haine envers tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie surpassait tout l'amour que Pétunia avait pu ressentir un jour pour sa sœur. Il aurait presque trouvé ça triste…

Son regard fut attiré par le placard… Personne, personne ne méritait une telle vie. Grandir au milieu de ces monstres… Il fit de son mieux pour oublier la petite voix mesquine qui lui rappelait les 'plaisanteries' des Maraudeurs. Bon sang. Harry était peut-être la réincarnation de James Potter mais c'était un gosse, un gosse innocent, du moins à la base…

Et Lily… Elle devait se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel était son fils. Et lui avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas su protéger le fils de Lily. En confiant Harry à Dumbledore, il avait naïvement fait confiance au vieil homme. Nouvelle erreur. Dumbledore l'avait trahi, oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Quand lui faisait tout pour protéger le gosse malgré ses tendances à sauter tête la première dans le danger, Dumbledore le renvoyait chaque été à Privet Drive. Sot qu'il avait été.

Le bois craquant sous de timides pas lui firent relever la tête. Harry descendit difficilement les escaliers, trainant sa grosse malle d'une main et tenant la cage de son hibou de l'autre. Le tout les yeux rivés sur le sol. Severus retint un soupir quand le Gryffondor se planta devant lui. Il nota distraitement qu'il s'était changé….

-« Mr Potter. » Salua-t-il. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

Severus ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

-« Oui, monsieur. » Répondit le gamin d'une voix enroué. Il se racla la gorge.

D'un négligeant coup de baguette la malle ainsi que la cage disparurent dans un hululement courroucé.

-« Bien. Partons. » Et sans un mot de plus il sortit, laissant le battant de la porte ouvert dans une invitation tacite. Si Potter se retourna vers ses tuteurs toujours inconscients au sol, il ne commenta pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à la limite des barrières magique afin de transplaner. Ils furent tout deux grandement soulagé du silence de l'autre. L'air était lourd, tendu, affreusement gênant mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent les questions adaptés. Et Severus Snape ne faisait pas la conversation par plaisir. Ce ne fût que quand il senti la pression familière lui indiquant la fin du dôme que Severus se tourna vers l'adolescent qui évitait toujours son regard, à dessein.

-« Nous allons transplaner. »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fut cependant intrigué par le manque de curiosité du gosse. Il semblait tellement abattu…

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ils disparurent dans le silence de l'aurore.

C'est avec une désagréable nausée que tout deux réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard à Londres. Square Grimmaurd. Le Gryffondor semblait curieux, ce qui devait être une amélioration… Enfin...

-« Lisez ça. Pas à voix haute. » Dit-il tout en sortant un bout de parchemin sur lequel était noté l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Le Directeur lui avait laissé cette note afin que le gamin puisse passer le Fidelitas. Il remarqua tout de même que le garçon fit un effort pour ne pas laisser leurs doigts se frôler lorsque qu'il lui rendit le bout de papier.

Sans un mot de plus, ils observèrent en silence la maison apparaître magiquement. Si l'homme parut ennuyé par le processus d'apparition, trop lent à son goût, le plus jeune fixait le tout la bouche ouverte, assez stupidement de son point de vue…

Connaissant le caractère curieux et bavard du Gryffondor, Severus remercia le ciel lorsque celui-ci se retint de poser une quelconque question. Visiblement la petite scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt était encore bien trop présente dans leurs esprits. Il entra dans la maison, le gamin, qui semblait fasciné, sur les talons. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils traversèrent le couloir et c'est avec une joie à peine dissimulé que le Maître des Potions fit voler la porte de la cuisine contre le mur.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement surpris par cette brusque entrée. Il du retenir une grimace de dégoût quand toutes les personnes présentent se jetèrent sur le Survivant, dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

S'éloignant de cette effusion d'affection, il entendit la mère Weasley geindre de sa perte de poids, perte de poids assez impressionnante en un mois d'ailleurs, puis le fils Weasley rire stupidement à une blague qu'avait lancé le clébard qui servait de parrain à Potter et enfin la voix bien trop aigue de Miss Je Sais Tout, qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre _combien _elle était heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami.  
Mais ce fût pourtant la voix de Dumbledore qui résonna dans la pièce. Fort, trop fort. La main sur l'épaule de son Elu, son regard braqué vers le Directeur des Serpentards.

-« Tout s'est bien passé Severus ? » s'enquit-il innocemment.

Innocemment. Ce fût sans doute cela qui raviva son agressivité. Severus n'avait pas encore prit le temps de lui jeter au visage tout ce que le vieil homme lui inspirait. Colère. Dégout. Déception. Sentiment de trahison…

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lâcher ses foudres sur le Directeur, quand son regard fut attiré vers le gamin qui avait relevé la tête. Il ne fixait non pas Dumbledore mais lui. Lui. Avec ses immenses yeux verts. Severus plongea dans son regard, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte, les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge, bien trop conscient du silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce en attendant sa réponse… Mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Non. Son monde venait de se réduire aux deux orbes émeraude qui le fixaient avec espoir. Ce regard qui pouvait lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom. Ce vert si douloureusement semblable à la couleur du sortilège qui lui avait pris Lily.

Mais pourtant ce n'était pas de la haine qui y brillait, ce n'était pas le dégoût et le ressentiment qui ressortaient de ces yeux. Le fils de Lily ne le toisait pas comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces quatre dernières années. Non. Il y avait de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir et de la peur aussi… Comprenant la supplique silencieuse du garçon et bien trop conscient du silence gênant qui s'éternisait, il se décida à fournir une réponse au Directeur qui attendait patiemment.

-« Hum… Oui » Il se maudit pour sa voix enrouée « Oui Albus, tout s'est bien passé. »

Dédaignant les regards curieux, il tourna les talons pour quitter la maison tout en se demandant comment il avait réussi à se fourrer dans un tel pétrin.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard vert émeraude brûlant de gratitude qui lui vrillait le dos.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut les gens,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. (C'est l'évidence même...hum...)_

_L'arrivé au Square Grimmaud, et une entrevue avec Snape... Il y en aura d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)_

_Je vous remercie grandement pour tous vos messages !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Bye :)_

PS : Merci à Yelle80 pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser mes enfants mais le devoir m'appelle. Harry, je suis heureux de t'avoir vu. » Déclara Dumbledore tout en serrant l'épaule du Griyffondor dans un geste d'affection.

Harry lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse bien qu'il soit un peu attristé du départ du Directeur. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder alors que cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vu. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur qu'il refoula rapidement.

Mrs Weasley lui proposa de s'asseoir autour de la table, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce, imité par le reste du petit monde. Sirius s'assit à sa droite tandis que Ron prenait place à sa gauche, visiblement ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami. Hermione s'assit face à lui, lui offrant un sourire éclatant, tandis que Madame Weasley s'activait aux fourneaux pour leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Rapidement, une agréable odeur de bacon grillé envahi la pièce.

-« Où sommes-nous Sirius ? »

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait pas osé questionner Snape étant donné la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis leur départ de Privet Drive. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à ce souvenir.

-« Chez moi. » Répondit son parrain d'un ton amer qui surprit le jeune homme. « C'est la Maison Familiale des Black. J'ai proposé à Dumbledore d'en faire le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui… »

-« L'Ordre du Phœnix ? » releva-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« C'est une organisation secrète que le Professeur Dumbledore a fondé durant la première Guerre. Elle réunit tous ceux qui combattent Voldemort, et depuis sa résurrection en Juin, le Directeur a décidé de reformer l'Ordre. » Expliqua Hermione de ce ton professorale qui la caractérisait si bien.

-« Oh… » Lâcha Harry, surpris. « Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire dans une lettre ? » Il fit de son mieux pour que son ton ne soit pas accusateur mais étant donné les expressions de ses amis, il dut admettre qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

Un silence gêné suivi sa question et tous échangèrent un regard équivoque.

-« Comment t'es tu fais ça ? » Esquiva Sirius en désignant sa lèvre fendue. La subtilité de son parrain fit lever les yeux au ciel au jeune homme.

-«Oh c'est rien… » Se déroba le Gryffondor un peu mal à l'aise. « Réponds moi s'il te plaît Sirius. Pourquoi m'avez vous laissé à l'écart pendant près d'un mois ? »

-«Eh bien… » Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione avant de prendre une inspiration décidé. « Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voulait pas te le dire… mais Dumbledore nous a interdit de t'informer de quoi que ce soit… »

-« Pardon ? » Siffla-t-il, furieux.

-« Il avait peur que les lettres se perdent et tombent dans de mauvaises mains. J'aurais aimé venir te chercher dès le premier juillet chez tes moldus, crois moi, mais Dumbledore disait que tu serais bien plus en sécurité chez ta tante grâce à la protection du sang… Ou quelque chose comme ça… » Se justifia Sirius d'un ton clairement embarrassé. Pour faire bonne mesure, il passa son bras au travers des épaules de son filleul.

Celui-ci se détendit légèrement, essayant de se convaincre que le Directeur devait avoir ses raisons. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour faire passer son mécontentement et retint un gémissement douloureux quand il manqua de s'ouvrir un peu plus sa lèvre fendu.

-« Mais pourquoi être venu me chercher maintenant ? Et pourquoi Snape ? » Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le tremblement dans sa voix.

-« Le _professeur_ Snape, mon chéri. » Le reprit gentiment Mrs Weasley avant de retourner à la préparation de son omelette.

Seul le reniflement moqueur de l'Animagus lui répondit.

-« A vrai dire on sait pas trop…» Expliqua Ron tout en échangeant un regard avec Hermione mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. « Dumby est arrivé tout énervé hier soir, il était près de minuit mais on dormait pas encore et il nous a annoncé que Snape arriverait avec toi le lendemain matin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette explication quelque peu bancale.

-« Ronald ! » gronda Mrs Weasley. « Surveille un peu ton langage, tâche de montrer plus de respect envers tes professeurs ! »

-« Oui maman. » répondit sagement le roux, un air contrit peint sur le visage. Cette image arracha un sourire à Harry. Son ami faisait un piètre acteur…

-« Où sont les jumeaux ? Et Ginny ? Il y a qui d'autre qui vit ici ? » Demanda brusquement le Survivant, étonné de voir si peu de monde. D'habitude la famille Weasley ne se séparait jamais…

-« Oh, ils dorment encore. Il est encore tôt mais voulions être là pour t'accueillir. » Elle lui offrit un sourire affectueux tout en déposant une assiette plus que rempli devant lui, assiette dont il ne mangerai pas la moitié… « Remus est parti pour quelques jours et Tonks est toujours dans leur chambre il me semble... »

-«Tonks ? Comment ça leur chambre ? » Coupa-t-il curieusement.

-« Nymphodora Tonks.» Répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire amusé. « C'est une Auror, l'apprenti de FolOeil. Et… disons que… Lunard et elle sont plus ou moins ensemble. »

Un sourire goguenard naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry en imaginant son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en couple. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi. L'homme semblait trop…sage pour conter fleurette à une demoiselle. Il fut cependant satisfait pour lui. Le loup-garou semblait un peu trop seul à son goût et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il décréta qu'il aimait déjà cette Tonks si elle rendait Rémus heureux.

-« Mange mon chéri! Merlin sait que tu as besoin de grossir et vite fait ! Tu es tout maigrichon, ça ne va pas du tout… » La voix de Mrs Weasley le sortit de ses pensées. Il rougit en regardant son assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, se contentant de remuer les aliments avec sa fourchette.

Les regards inquiets de ses amis et de son parrain se posèrent sur lui, réveillant sa culpabilité. Lui-même reconnaissait qu'il était rachitique. Durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, il n'avalait qu'une demi assiette par jour et encore… Personne ne s'en souciait de toute façon.

-« Qui d'autres est là ? » demanda-t-il plus pour changer de sujet que par véritable intérêt.

-« Pour le moment il n'y a que nous… Mais dès ce soir les trois professeurs viendront s'installer ici. Dumbledore, McGonagall et…_Snape_. » Sirius cracha le dernier nom avec une telle haine que Harry en lâchant sa fourchette qui heurta la table dans un tintement strident.

Il fixa son parrain avec des yeux ronds.

-« Snape ? Snape vient ici ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Oh non, non, non… Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il mit rapidement ses mains sous la table lorsque des tremblements nerveux commencèrent à les agiter.

C'était une catastrophe, il avait mis l'incident avec le Maître des Potions et ses tuteurs dans un coin de son esprit. Il comptait s'y repencher plus tard, il voulait d'abord prendre le temps de profiter de ses retrouvailles avec ses proches… Mais là, avec cette nouvelle, les souvenirs lui sautèrent au visage, lui coupant brusquement le souffle…

-« Ca va Harry ? » demanda son meilleur ami, une main serrant son épaule, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

-« Ouais Ron, ça va… » Il lui fit un petit sourire « Je… Salle de bain… »

-« Oh ! C'est au premier étage. »

-« Merci. » Et sans une explication de plus, il quitta la table et parti se réfugier à l'étage sous les regards perplexes de ses proches.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-« Echec et mat ! » Déclara pompeusement Ron tout en bombant le torse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement puéril de son ami. C'était la cinquième partie qu'ils faisaient et c'était la cinquième fois qu'il se faisait laminer par le joueur d'échec en herbe qu'était son ami. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ce dernier d'être fier comme un coq à chacune de ses victoires. Ça lui avait terriblement manqué de ne plus jouer aux échecs avec son ami durant le mois passé mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait. Ils prenaient plaisir, chaque soir en rentrant des cours, à passer plusieurs heures au coin du feu à échanger une partie d'échec tandis qu'Hermione les disputait pour leur manque d'intérêt face à leur scolarité… C'étaient ces petites choses qui lui faisaient aimer la vie…

Et parce que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, les deux Gryffondors étaient actuellement assis à même le sol, devant le feu de cheminée ronflant de la bibliothèque de la Maison des Black, à partager une simple partie d'échec. Ils profitaient ainsi de leurs vacances bien méritées…

-« Arrête un peu de fanfaronner Ron! Tu sais bien que je suis nul à ce jeu ! » La réprimande aurait pu marcher si un sourire amusé n'avait pas éclot sur son visage.

-« Peut-être mon vieux mais ça n'empêche que je suis super fort et que toi t'es super nul… »

Pour toute réponse, le roux reçu un coussin en pleine tête.

-« Hé ! »

-« Un problème peut-être ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

Ron lui répondit de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue ce qui fit rire le brun.

-« Bon je vais me coucher.» Un bâillement accompagna la déclaration du roux. « Je me suis levé tôt à cause de ton arrivé de ce matin et j'ai des tonnes d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. » Le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Froussard ! » rétorqua Harry. « T'as surtout peur de mon talent aux échecs. »

Seul le rire moqueur de son ami lui répondit avant de s'éteindre quand celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul dans la bibliothèque de son parrain, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Son regard plongea rapidement dans les flammes qui léchaient les dernières bûches de cette fin de soirée. Il bâilla. Il était fatigué. A vrai dire, il était totalement épuisé mais il refusait d'aller se coucher dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il savait d'avance que ses cauchemars l'attendaient sagement sur l'oreiller et il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Oh, il était bien trop conscient qu'il allait devoir les affronter un jour ou l'autre mais plus cette date reculait mieux il irait.

Sa journée s'était relativement bien passée, si ce n'est son passage le matin même dans la salle de bain où ses nerfs avaient lâchés, bien heureusement, à l'abri des regards. Quand il était sorti quelques regards inquiets et curieux avaient accueilli ses yeux rouges mais il avait fait de son mieux pour les ignorer.

Le reste de la journée avait été agréable. Il s'était installé dans la chambre de Ron où sa valise ainsi qu'Hedwige l'attendaient sagement. Le repas du midi avait était plutôt éreintant pour Harry puisque Mrs Weasley le surveillait d'un œil acéré. Et malgré les encouragements de ses proches pour qu'il finisse son ragoût, il avait été obligé d'en laisser la moitié, se battant contre une nausée traîtresse.

Mrs Weasley avait relégué tous les enfants au nettoyage afin de pouvoir rendre la maison habitable. Apparemment, plus personne ne vivait ici depuis longtemps si ce n'est un vieil elfe complètement cinglé. C'est pourquoi Hermione, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et lui avaient passé tout leur après midi à tenter de se débarrasser de Doxys qui infestaient les rideaux d'un bureau vide du deuxième étage. Travail harassant et inutile selon lui. La maison était vieille, lugubre et sentait le moisi. Et de son point de vue, il aurait fallu bien plus que les sorts de nettoyage de Mrs Weasley pour la rendre agréable à vivre. La raser peut-être…

Quelques heures plutôt, pour le dîner, plusieurs personnes les avaient rejoints. De ce qu'avait compris Harry, ils étaient tous plus ou moins proche de Dumbledore. Un collègue de Tonks, grand et noir avec une étrange voix sage et rassurante. Il n'avait retenu que son prénom, Kingsley quelque chose… Un certain Fletcher lui avait fait hausser les sourcils de nombreuses fois. Cet homme était le cliché même du voyou de base. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il faisait là mais avait retenu ses questions…

Il s'était soudainement tendu en voyant apparaître son professeur de Métamorphose et le Directeur de Poudlard, effrayé de voir sortir de l'ombre le Maître des Potions. Mais à son grand soulagement l'homme était absent. Dumbledore avait brièvement expliqué que Snape n'était pas vraiment réjoui de venir s'installer ici mais qu'il ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix. L'homme avait alors décidé de venir au tout dernier moment et de sauter ainsi le diner. De ce fait, Harry avait pu se détendre et rire avec ses amis. Il avait fait connaissance avec Tonks et son don de Métamorphomage avait amusé toute la table, détendant ainsi les convives.

Puis chacun s'était octroyé une pièce où passer la soirée. Ron et Harry avaient réquisitionné la bibliothèque tandis qu'Hermione se perdait dans des discussions de filles avec Ginny à l'étage.

Harry se leva puis commença à déambuler parmi les dizaines d'étagères où étaient rangés des milliers d'ouvrages poussiéreux. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était, certes, nettement plus impressionnante, mais celle-ci n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier non plus… Il songea distraitement qu'il n'avait pas encore fait tous ses devoirs de vacances, ce qui était très stupide de sa part puisqu'il venait de passer un mois à ne rien faire excepté ses corvées. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si le 12, Square Grimmaurd proposait des activités dignes d'un centre de vacances… Pour ce que qu'il avait compris des explications contrariées de Ron, seul les personnes ayant fini leurs études avaient le droit de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre. Mrs Weasley avait bien insisté sur ce point.

Du coup, les adolescents se retrouvaient à jouer les elfes de maison toute la journée tandis que les membres de l'Ordre enchainaient les réunions. Ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant puisque les informations étaient à portée de main mais que personne ne les laissaient s'en approcher.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les différents livres. Sans grand étonnement, il constata rapidement que la majorité des ouvrages traitait de Magie Noire. Après tout, la famille Black avait soutenu Voldemort par le passé et tous venaient de Serpentard. Excepté Sirius bien sûr…

Il sortit la tête d'entre deux étagères lorsqu'il entendit le grincement de la porte. Prêt à lancer une pique amicale à Ron, il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il reconnut le visiteur. L'homme en noir avança dans la pièce en direction des livres, sans l'apercevoir. Snape se tendit subitement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le Gryffondor qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

Immobile, face à face, les deux sorciers s'observèrent. Harry était plus que nerveux et aurait aimé prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que son professeur le dévisageait impassiblement.

Au moment même où Harry s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre pour fuir cette tension plus que palpable, l'homme prit la parole.

-« Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose Mr Potter. »

Le ton neutre contrastait horriblement avec l'air glacial qui semblait avoir envahi la pièce.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, plus pour faire bouger son corps que par véritable envie. Il ne voulait pas avoir la moindre discussion lui ! Lui, il aurait aimé aller se cacher sous son lit et ne plus jamais affronter le regard noir de l'homme.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que l'homme avait vu, à ce qu'il avait fait… Et encore moins en parler avec lui. Il ne voulait pas lui donner d'avantage d'armes pour de futures railleries et autres humiliations en cours de potions… Il pouvait aisément imaginer les : « Que faites-vous hors de votre placard _Potter_ ? Heureusement pour vous que l'école impose des uniformes _Potter_ ! » _Potter, Potter, Potter !_

Le nom de son père craché avec dégoût et rancœur comme un vulgaire déchet.

-« Asseyez-vous. »

La voix était toujours impersonnelle et neutre. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'attendait l'homme pour lui jeter au visage tout ce qu'il avait appris le matin même… N'osant pas désobéir à son professeur, Harry prit place sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée tandis que le Maître des Potions s'installait dans le fauteuil. Il mit ses mains sous ses cuisses pour tenter de stopper leur tremblement mais sans grand succès.

Le silence s'installa, inconfortable. Visiblement son professeur ne savait pas plus que lui par où commencer…

-« Ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin… » Dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante qui ne lui ressemblai pas.

-« Non. » Coupa Harry sans se soucier d'être poli. « Je ne veux pas en parler. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire… »

-« Votre ton Potter. » Siffla son professeur avec colère. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage cherchant visiblement de la patience supplémentaire. Harry doutait franchement qu'il en ai à revendre… « J'aimerais que vous me fournissiez quelques détails. Que faisiez-vous dans ce fichu placard ? »

-« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois _Professeur_… » Et Merlin sait à quel point il respectait l'homme... « Cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

-« Cela me regarde bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! » Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'homme. « Répondez Potter ! »

Avec un soupir Harry comprit que l'homme n'en démordrait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cela intéressait tant son professeur…

-« Je pense que vous avez déjà compris tout seul Monsieur. » Sa voix était nettement plus faible que précédemment et ses yeux fixaient obstinément les flammes devant lui.

Un silence suivi sa réplique si bien qu'Harry douta que l'homme l'ai vraiment entendu… Il jeta un regard incertain au Maître des Potions et déglutit difficilement en voyant les yeux de l'homme posé sur lui. Il le fixai curieusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à le disséquer. Ce qui étonna le plus le garçon était l'absence de haine, de dégoût ou de rancœur dans son regard. Ce devait bien être la première fois…

-« Ils vous séquestrent. »

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une supposition. Juste une constatation. Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-« Et ils vous frappent. »

Machinalement Harry porta une main à sa lèvre meurtrie. Il avait refusé la proposition de Mrs Weasley de le soigner, arguant que ça passerai tout seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal et ne voulait donc pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Il fut déçu de ne pas sentir le venin transparaitre dans son ton, jute une profonde lassitude.

-« Vous êtes mon élève, je suis votre professeur. Je suis censé agir dans ces cas-là, c'est la logique des choses… »

-« Censé ? » Harry ricana. « Vous n'allez rien faire et vous le savez très bien. Au contraire, réjouissez-vous ! Ça doit vous faire plaisir de savoir que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu se fait taper dessus par de pauvres moldus ! Le plus beau jour de votre vie non ? »

-« Potter ! » Gronda Snape.

Plus que la colère, ce fut la tristesse qu'Harry lut dans ses yeux qui le poussa à se taire. Une tristesse profonde qui le déstabilisa un instant.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix vide et affaibli. L'amertume et la colère qu'il ressentait quelques secondes plutôt venaient de disparaitre en croisant les deux orbes noirs.

-« Tâchez d'être plus explicite Mr Potter. »

-« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Pourquoi vous vous en…souciez ? »

Le professeur perçut nettement son hésitation étant donné son rictus moqueur –et Harry se devait de préciser _gentiment _moqueur-, mais pour une raison que le garçon ignorait Snape ne commenta pas.

-« Que vous font-ils au juste ? » Esquiva l'homme.

-« Quoi ? Vous voulez trouver de nouveaux sujets d'humiliations pour les cours de Potions ? » Railla Harry. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas surveillé son ton…

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez et Harry se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait pousser la patience de son professeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ici l'homme ne pouvait pas lui enlever de points ou le mettre en retenue pour le reste de ses jours… Mais quand il vit sa mâchoire se serrer en un geste nerveux il se souvint soudainement que le Maître des Potions était un Mangemort, un espion certes, mais un Mangemort tout de même…. Et un Mangemort en colère est dangereux.

-« Je ne vous demande pas ça à cause d'une curiosité malsaine ou pour _profiter _de cette… faiblesse. »

Le ton hésitant, qui ne correspondait pas tellement à l'homme sombre qui se trouvait face à lui, inquiéta légèrement Harry. Légèrement bien sûr. Snape restait l'horrible batârd des cachots après tout. Bien que ce batârd est un comportement pour le moins inattendu…

-« Je suis désolé Monsieur mais… je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

-« Vous ne comprenez jamais rien Potter ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous contenter de répondre simplement sans poser de questions ? »

Harry laissa naître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-« Honnêtement Professeur ? Non. »

-« Avez-vous déjà envisagé de vous passer d'insolence ? Ou bien de récurer tous les fonds de chaudrons de mes cachots ? » Rétorqua-t-il du même ton innocent que le jeune homme.

Harry grimaça.

-« Hum... Pas vraiment… »

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. « Potter… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que vous font-ils ? »

-« Pourquoi votre magie est-elle si sombre ? »

La question lui avait complétement échappé. Elle avait déjà passé ses lèvres quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il écarquilla les yeux. Non seulement il avait posé une question personnelle à Snape mais une intimement liée à l'homme puisque liée à la Magie Noire. A _sa _Magie… Noire… Etait-ce seulement possible ?

L'homme se figea et le foudroya du regard, un regard tellement glacial qu'Harry s'enfonça inconsciemment dans les coussins du canapé.

-« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas obtenir une quelconque réponse à cette question totalement déplacé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sachant que ça ne plairait pas à son professeur. Pourquoi répondait-il toujours à une question par une autre question ?

-« Hum… Non… »

Non. Bah non. Evidemment que Snape allait l'envoyer paître sans lui répondre. Bien évidemment. Non mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Snape ! C'était Snape, Merlin…

-« Bien… » Il le sonda un instant et Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Je suppose que je n'obtiendrais pas plus de réponse. »

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

-« Allez-vous coucher Potter, il se fait tard. Sachez que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément. »

Harry se leva un peu précipitamment, manquant de s'étaler contre la table basse quand son pied se prit dans le tapis. Sans un mot ni un regard il rejoignit la porte mais la main sur la poignée, il s'immobilisa, s'attirant un levé de sourcil curieux de son professeur de Potions.

Avec une grande inspiration, il lâcha ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin.

« Pourquoi ma tante vous a-t-elle reconnu ? »

Il eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir lâché une sorte de bombe. Comme si c'était une question interdite. Tabou.

Son cœur se déchaînait violemment contre sa cage thoracique tandis le sang battait bruyamment à ses oreilles. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte que la pièce était restée dans un silence pesant à cause du brouhaha qui s'élevait dans tout son être. Il ne s'était pas retourné, fixant toujours la porte en bois.

-« Dégagez. »

La voix glaciale fendit l'air comme une flèche bien trop aiguisé qui entra violemment en contact avec son dos. Il se crispa et baissa un peu plus la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement et disparut dans les ombres du couloir sans un mot. Il rejoignit rapidement l'étage supérieur, entra dans la chambre et constata avec soulagement que Ron dormait déjà profondément, s'il en jugeai par les ronflements sonores qui s'échappaient du lit du roux.

Rapidement, il se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps fins de son lit.

Et là, se dit-il en fixant le plafond, commençait la longue attente car ilétait certain qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'endorme avant de longues heures avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

* * *

**Les commentaires sont la partie la plus durable du plaisir.**

_Georges Chevalier_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à votre gout :)_

_Sachez que j'ai fais corriger les cinq premiers par une bêta, vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil._

_Voila voila._

_Bonne lecture._

_Bye :)_

_(Pour la première fois je dépasse les 5000 mots!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Resté seul dans la bibliothèque, Severus soupira. Merlin, comment s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ? Et tout ça à cause de Dumbledore qui plus est…

Et comment ce sale gosse avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il osé lui parler de Pétunia Evans ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Griffondore puisse entendre la voix stridente de sa tante à travers la porte de son placard. Grossière erreur, bien évidemment. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de faire de telles erreurs par les temps qui courent. Surtout pas lui. Sa vie dépendait de ses choix, de ses décisions… Il ne devait rien laissé au hasard.

_Pourquoi ma tante vous-a-t-elle reconnu ?_

Merlin. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la sœur de Lily bien sûr, parce qu'il avait le malheur de la croiser quand il venait prendre le goûter dans le salon des Evans en compagnie de sa meilleur amie, parce qu'elle le traitait de monstre, parce qu'il s'était moqué d'elle quand elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour intégrer la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie…

Parce qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse.

Voilà pourquoi.

Tout simplement… Mais comment aurait-il pu le lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il seulement lui en parler ?

Il en était incapable. Comment expliquer à un gamin qu'il avait choisi la Lumière par amour pour sa mère ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne faisait que survivre depuis la mort de cette dernière ? Comment lui décrire la haine qu'il éprouvait à son encontre simplement pour avoir eu les mauvais parents ?

Comment…

Cela faisait vraiment trop de questions. Et Severus n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir se plonger dans ce genre de réflexion qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il craignait surtout de ne pas en sortir indemne.

Il savait depuis le jour où il avait appris la mort des Potter par Albus, au sommet de la falaise, qu'il ne pourrait que haïr le gamin. Le haïr pour être le fils de James Potter, le haïr pour être la cause du sacrifice de Lily, le haïr pour être le fruit de l'amour du couple Potter, le haïr pour être ce foutu Survivant.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et ironiquement, Severus haïssait Harry Potter uniquement pour des faits dont il n'était pas responsable. Le gosse n'avait qu'un an à l'époque…

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de plonger son regard dans les flammes. Dire qu'au début il était venu ici pour être tranquille et seul. Il avait retardé au maximum sa venue dans cette saleté de maison. Merlin, il allait vivre chez Sirius Black ! Le destin pouvait vraiment se montrer cruel… Ou bien avoir un drôle de sens de l'humour si on ajoutait les Weasley et autres Griffondores à l'équation.

D'ailleurs, tous les amis Griffondores de Potter étaient-ils au courant des conditions de vie de leur précieux Elu ?

Weasley. Granger.

Depuis quatre ans ces trois-là semblaient être soudés par la hanche, que savaient-ils ?

Etrangement, il avait du mal à imaginer Potter leur faire un exposé oral de sa vie chez les Moldus. Il était bien trop arrogant pour montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Il aurait pu, évidemment, vouloir attiser la pitié de son fan club en leur détaillant tous les sévices qu'il subissait quotidiennement, mais visiblement sa fierté était trop grande pour cela.

Par son silence, Potter avait révélé bien plus de choses qu'il ne le souhaitait. Mais Severus n'était pas un espion pour rien. Il savait lire tous les signes. Ses mains tremblantes, sa posture tendue, ses sautes d'humeur, sa précipitation à fuir la conversation… Il était clair pour lui que le Griffondore ne lui avait même pas dit la moitié des faits, la moitié de ce qu'il subissait quotidiennement chez sa… _famille ?_

Sa famille… Comment pouvait-on considérer ses horribles Moldus comme une famille ? Par ses propres parents, Severus avait une sacrée expérience dans le domaine. A ses yeux, il n'avait jamais eu de famille et n'en aurait jamais. Et cela le satisfaisait grandement. Pas d'amour, pas de faiblesse. Grand bien lui fasse.

Il se leva dans un soupir et entreprit d'aller fouiller un peu la bibliothèque des Black. Après tout, il était fort probable que certains ouvrages puissent être intéressants…

Il trouva son bonheur dans un livre relatant la composition des Potions Egyptienne du XIVème siècle.

Avec un dernier regard pour le feu de cheminée ronflant paisiblement, il quitta la pièce afin de retrouver la tranquillité de sa nouvelle chambre.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-« Non, Cédric… Pitié. »

Il était allongé, le nez dans l'herbe, et son regard plongé dans des yeux bleus. Des yeux atrocement vides.

-« Cédric, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie… Cédric ! »

Mais les yeux continuaient à le fixer, impitoyablement.

-« Je t'en supplie Cédric… Je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas… » Supplia-t-il lamentablement.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il commença à ramper au sol, la main tendu vers le visage blanc et sans vie. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Trop lourdes. Elles ne voulaient plus le porter. Alors, avec toutes la force de ses bras il se traina jusqu'au corps de son camarade, s'écorchant les coudes et enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre. Ses yeux verts, toujours ancrés au regard horriblement vide du Poufsouffle, brillant d'une rage et d'une conviction profonde. Non, il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Pas là. Pas par sa faute. Pas comme ça.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'effort intense, il tendit une main tremblante vers la joue de son camarde. Mais au moment même où ses doigts frôlaient sa peau froide, une voix glaciale envahie l'air.

-« C'est ta faute, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Pas à cause de l'accusation, car il savait très bien que Cédric avait raison, mais à cause de son visage. Sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus haineux et tout son visage était crispé sous le coup de la colère. Mais malgré cela, ses yeux bleus étaient désespérément vides.

-« Cédric, pardonne-moi… »

-« Harry… »

-« Je voulais pas… »

-« Harry ! Bon sang ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le garçon se redressa brusquement, avalant une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons. Instinctivement, il repoussa le bras qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule et recula brutalement jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit. Il grogna légèrement lorsque son dos heurta douloureusement le mur.

Il tenta, sans grande réussite, de discerner qui se cachait derrière la tâche floue. Il vit une main se tendre vers lui et attrapa inconsciemment ce qu'on lui tendait. Ses lunettes. Il les mit sur son nez et reconnu avec soulagement le visage plein de taches de rousseur de son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

-« Eh vieux, ça va ? Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller… »

-« Hmm… Oui, ça va… Désolé. Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demanda piteusement Harry.

-« Non. » Ron lui sourit doucement. « Ma mère nous a appelé, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

-« Quelle heure est-il ? » S'enquerit-il tout en se levant.

Il était encore fatigué. Sa nuit avait été courte, il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'après de longues heures de réflexion et avait finalement cédé aux nombreux bâillements qui menaçaient de le submerger.

-« Neuf heures ! Maman est une vraie tortionnaire. » Répondit Ron en riant.

Harry lui sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il pouvait sentir le regard curieux et inquiet du roux mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une quelconque explication. Oui, ses cauchemars étaient violents. Oui, de grosses cernes noires creusaient son visage. Et oui, il n'avait plus passé une nuit tranquille depuis la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et alors ? Pas la peine de s'apitoyer là-dessus…

Il se glissa avec soulagement sous la douche, appréciant le calme du moment. L'eau chaude, presque brûlante, détendit rapidement ses muscles qui s'étaient inconsciemment contractés suite à son cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, Ron était déjà parti. Il s'habilla rapidement puis descendit dans la cuisine, un léger poids sur l'estomac. Sa faim n'était toujours pas revenue…

Avec un grand sourire crispé et une bonne humeur feinte, il entra dans la cuisine où une bonne partie de la petite maisonnée était déjà attablée. A son grand soulagement, Snape était absent. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir lui faire face maintenant. Pas après…tout ça.

-« Harry ! Mon chérie ! Entre, viens, tout est prêt, il ne manquait plus que toi. »

Mrs Weasley lui fit un grand sourire tout en l'asseyant de force sur une chaise. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur en guise de bonjour. Elle lui mit d'office une assiette garnie sous le nez l'accompagnant d'un regard sévère. Visiblement, elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix...

A contrecœur, il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à picorer son assiette. Il se retrouva rapidement plongé dans une discussion animée avec les jumeaux. De ce qu'il comprit des explications enthousiastes des deux rouquins, ils avaient trouvé un merveilleux terrain de jeu dans la Maison des Black. Ce nouvel environnement leur permettait d'effectuer de nouvelles expériences.

-« Harry, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait ? »

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées et, après s'être excusé auprès des jumeaux, Harry suivit son amie jusqu'au petit salon qui se trouvait à côté de la cuisine. Il s'assit face à la jeune fille sur le fauteuil vert. Tout dans cette maison était tellement… Serpentard…

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Ron s'assoir face à lui, à côté de la Griffondore. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme lui avait emboîté le pas.

Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer ce qui allait suivre. Les visages de ses amis étaient tendus, leur posture gênés… Ron avait un peu rougi et Hermione avait pris cet air pincé, air qu'elle ne prenait uniquement dans les situations importantes.

-« C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en riant afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais seul un silence gêné lui répondit et il déglutit difficilement.

-« Hum… En quelque sorte. »

La réponse d'Hermione lui fit plisser les yeux. Décidemment, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

-« Ecoute mon pote, en fait, Hermione et moi on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi… » Commença Ron.

-« Oui, on a remarqué que depuis Juin tu n'es pas en grande forme. » Hermione leva la main quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Ecoute-moi, c'est tout à fait normal et on le comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il n'empêche qu'on à constater que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien depuis que tu es arrivais ici… »

-« Hermione ! » Coupa-t-il mi amusé, mi agacé. « Ça va, je t'assure. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles mais je vous assure que ça va. Je gère, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi. »

-« Harry, tu ne manges plus, tu es toujours tendu et tu es de mauvaise humeur. Et Ron vient de me raconter que ce matin tu cauchemardais assez violemment… »

Ce dernier se prit un regard noir de la part d'Harry mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

-« C'est vrai… Je suis désolé mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Et vu ta tête de ce matin tu trouvais ça normal de te réveiller à moitié en pleure et… »

-« Je ne pleurais pas ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton meurtrier.

-« D'accord, d'accord…. » S'empressa de répondre Ron tout en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Mais reconnais quand même que ce n'est pas normal de cauchemarder comme ça… C'était… effrayant… »

Harry se frotta les tempes, il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement…

-« Vous savez que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi depuis… _son_ retour. Le Tournoi me hante encore et j'ai du mal à me défaire de toutes ces images, j'ai l'impression que la nuit au cimetière est gravée sur mes paupières, je la revoie dès que je ferme les yeux… Et Cédric… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas facile… »

Harry leur offrit un petit sourire mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe puisqu'elle alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-« Tu sais Harry… » Dit-elle tout en lui prenant la main « Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là nous. On sera toujours là pour toi. Je comprendrais que tu nous en veuille du fait qu'on ne t'ai pas tenu au courant cet été, mais cela n'empêche pas… »

Ron hocha énergiquement la tête pour approuver ses paroles.

-« On est tes meilleurs amis mon vieux ! Alors tu peux tout nous dire ! »

-« Je sais… C'est pas simple voilà tout… Sans compter le mois que j'ai passé à Privet Drive coupé du monde. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je ne savais même pas comment ça se passait pour Voldemort, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait etc… »

-« C'est Dumbledore… On aurait vraiment voulu te le dire nous, mais il trouvait ça trop risqué. » Expliqua maladroitement Hermione.

-« Ouais je sais… Sirius me l'a réexpliqué hier après-midi mais bon… Ça reste en travers de la gorge. » Répondit amèrement Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Dumbledore agissait bizarrement avec lui depuis quelques temps. Le Griffondore n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le vieil homme seul à seul ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et il était étrangement distant. Oh, il était toujours aussi gentil et il n'avait pas perdu son côté grand père, mais le Directeur avait une étrange retenue envers lui. Il avait changé.

Etait-ce la guerre ? Sûrement. Il ne devait plus avoir le temps de sympathiser avec tous ses élèves. Et il devait avoir certainement des choses bien plus importantes à penser… Il eut un rire amer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait plus parlé avec Snape qu'avec le Directeur.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer vieux ? »

-« Oh rien c'est stupide… C'est Snape, je l'ai croisé hier soir après que tu sois allé te coucher. »

-« Ah bon ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était arrivé… »

-« Mais si voyons ! » S'exclama Hermione « Il est reparti je ne sais où ce matin très tôt, il y a eu une réunion de l'Ordre, je ne sais pas par contre quand il compte revenir… »

-« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

-« Oh c'est bête ! Pattenrond grattait à ma porte pour sortir, j'ai entendu des bruits dans le couloir et du coup je suis allée voir. Il ne devait même pas être six heures… »

Ron sembla dubitatif mais ne commenta pas.

-« D'ailleurs Harry, comment ça s'est passé quand Snape est venu te chercher chez toi ? Ça devait lui faire bizarre d'être dans une maison moldue… »

Harry déplora le changement de sujet… Il pâlit sensiblement et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laissé transparaitre de son malaise.

-« Bien. Enfin… Normal. Il m'a juste récupéré, on est parti en transplanant. C'est horrible comme sensation. » Fit-il avec une grimace.

-« Ouais, c'est le transplanage d'escorte qui fait ça, mon père me l'avait déjà fait et j'avais failli rendre mon déjeuner… »

Harry fut soulagé de voir son ami roux si dupe, il s'était laissé entrainer facilement sur le nouveau sujet… Cependant, il n'apprécia pas le long regard songeur que lui lança la jeune fille, tout comme la main qui s'était subitement contracté sur la sienne.

Etait-il donc si mauvais menteur que ça ?

La conversation partie finalement sur des sujets bien moins sensibles, détendant Harry qui apprécia grandement cette sérénité familière qu'il retrouvait toujours auprès de ses amis. Et ce fut dans des éclats de rire qu'il pénétrèrent tous les trois, une heure plus tard, dans la cuisine.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

L'odeur du café. Merlin, il aurait pu se noyer dans sa tasse. Severus ferma un instant les yeux tentant, sans grand succès, d'oublier le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Il s'adossa un peu plus confortablement à sa chaise et but avec délice une gorgée de café agréablement brûlante.

-« Etes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez mon garçon ? »

Il jeta un regard agacé au Directeur. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'utiliser ce surnom horriblement affectueux dans la cuisine de Black avec la moitié de l'Ordre présent ?

-« Oui. » daigna-t-il répondre. « J'ai été appelé dans la nuit, je viens à l'instant d'arriver. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs. Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux. »

Cette dernière affirmation jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée.

-« Et évidement parce que Servilus le dit, tout le monde doit le croire ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, il n'était même pas six heures et le clébard voulait déjà mordre.

-« N'aurais tu pas un os à aller ronger quelques part Black ? Laisse donc les grandes personnes discuter entre elles. »

-« Espèce de… »

A moitié levé, Sirius fut interrompu par la main autoritaire du Directeur. Il se tut sous l'ordre muet de Dumbledore, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Severus.

-« Severus ? Pouvez-vous poursuivre ?» Demanda le Directeur sans se soucier de l'air boudeur qu'arborer Black.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, regardant une à une les personnes présentes autour de la table. Les habitants des lieux en somme.

-« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait appeler cette nuit. » Il grimaça légèrement, pas très fier. Black se prit un regard noir suite à son reniflement moqueur. « Certains de ses anciens Mangemorts se sont présentés à lui hier soir. » Continua-t-il malgré tout.

-« Comment ça 'anciens' ? » Demanda Lupin.

Merlin, pourquoi donc Lupin était-il revenu ? Soit disant pour pouvoir avoir les dernières informations... Il ne passait qu'en coup de vent pour cette réunion mais cela suffisait amplement à donner de l'urticaire à Severus. Dire qu'il devait déjà se coltiner Black, cette erreur de la nature était vraiment de trop.

-« Que ne comprends-tu pas à ce mot Lupin ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir un livre plutôt que de t'amuser à courir dans les plaines les soirs de pleine lune. » Rétorqua Severus avec acidité.

-« Oh ça va bien ! » s'écria Mrs Weasley à l'autre bout de la table. « Insulter Rémus ne fera pas avancer les choses. Qu'entendez-vous par ancien Severus ? »

Ce dernier la toisa longuement, hésitant entre répondre ou continuer d'insulter cette petit assemblée –ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien-, mais comme elle le disait si bien, insulter les gens ne fera pas avancer les choses.

-«Les anciens, ceux qui ont désertés les rangs, ceux qui sont allés se cacher en Juin plutôt que de se présenter à lui au cimetière. »

Il échangea un regard entendu avec le Directeur. Apparemment, les rumeurs du Ministère n'étaient pas infondées.

-« Et de combien de personnes parlons-nous exactement ? »

Il laissa quelque seconde de silence afin de préserver le suspens. Merlin, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ses manières théâtrales, ça ne pouvait plus durer…

-« Une bonne dizaine. »

Un concert d'hoquètements et de glapissements accueillirent la nouvelle. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, il prit plaisir à porter l'estocade finale.

-« Cela lui permettra de recueillir de nouvelles recrues et de sortir les anciennes d'Azkaban. »

La pièce explosa dans un brouhaha d'indignation et de colère. Bien, au moins l'Ordre pouvait être agressif, c'était bon à savoir.

-« Silence. » Tonna la voix autoritaire de Dumbledore tout en jetant un regard noir à Severus. « Mes enfants, je vous conjure de garder votre calme. Pour le moment rien n'est fait, ce ne sont que les ambitions de Tom Jedusor. »

-« Ah oui ? Et vous avez un as dans votre manche Albus, afin d'éviter cela ? » Demanda Kingsley, non sans venin.

-« Là n'est pas la question mon cher. »

Ce petit éclat de voix eu au moins le mérite de faire taire tout ce petit monde. Severus s'adossa à sa chaise et but une nouvelle gorgée de café, curieux de savoir comment le vieil homme pourra se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Certes, ils savaient que Jugson, Mulciber et tous les autres finiraient par reprendre contact avec le Maitre afin de lui promettre fidélité et servitude, mais Severus étaient malgré tous étonné par la rapidité des faits.

-« Et puis comment ça se fait que Voldemort les ai repris à son service ? Je le croyais rancunier. » Demanda Black.

Severus grimaça au nom employé mais se contenta de répondre suite aux regards curieux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

-« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de troupes. Bien évidemment, il leur a fait part de son… mécontentement. » Il eut un petit sourire sadique au souvenir des hommes gémissants par terre suite aux nombreux sorts du Lord afin de les punir de leur désertion.

-« Hum… » Fit Tonks, peu encline à partager son amusement face à cela. « Vous pensez donc qu'il est probable que Vous-savez-qui aille chercher ses fameuses troupes à Azkaban, Professeur ? »

Il acquiesça.

-« En effet Miss Tonks. Tout comme il est probable qu'il cherchera dans les jeunes diplômés fraichement sorti de Poudlard. »

-« Ouais ! Il suffit de surveiller les avant-bras de tous les Serpentards et cette partie du problème sera vite réglée. » Répondit Black avec assurance.

Un rictus dangereux fit son apparition sur le visage de Severus, provoquant quelques frissons autour de la table.

-« Ai-je véritablement besoin de te rappeler ton grand ami de Griffondore, Peter Pettigrow ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Black fut debout, baguette levé, le visage tordu dans une grimace haineuse.

-« Sirius ! » S'exclama la moitié de la table. Mais ce ne fut que quand la main du loup-garou se posa sur son épaule qu'il se rassit, légèrement trembla.

Sans attendre la réplique injurieuse de Black qui promettait d'être colorée, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit tout de même le temps d'indiquer ses intentions au Directeur.

-« Cette comédie à suffisamment durée, tout ceci est inutile. Je vais voir de ce pas quelques contacts à l'Allée des Embrumes afin de constater ce qu'il en est des rumeurs. » Il jeta un regard pénétrant au Directeur qui baissa les yeux. « Après tout, il est parfois nécessaire de se fier aux qu'en-dira-t-on. »

Il tourna les talons dans une envolée de cape, satisfait de laisser perplexe les personnes derrière lui. Excepté le Directeur bien entendu, car si ce dernier avait accordé plus de crédit aux ragots du Ministère, tout cela aurait pu être évité. Et il le savait. Ils en étaient conscient tous les deux.

Il sortit de la maison, savourant l'air froid vivifiant qui le réveillait doucement. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était debout, de trop longues heures à son gout. Mais il avait vraiment eu besoin de quitter l'ambiance oppressante de cette maison sordide, alors n'importe quelle excuse aurait fait l'affaire. Celle-ci plus qu'une autre cependant.

Il arpenta un temps les rues encore endormis avant de rejoindre la ruelle qui servait de lieu de transplanage. Sans perdre de temps à observer le décor lugubre du lieu, il transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il passa près de trois heures à interroger plus ou moins subtilement plusieurs de ses contacts dans ce lieu sinistre. Potionnistes, criminels, antiquaires, voleurs. Sans grand résultats.

Il finit sa mission en passant à l'antiquaire du Chemin de Traverse afin de renouveler ses stocks de Potions. D'après ses souvenirs, il y avait un laboratoire dans le sous-sol de Square Grimmaud… Dumbledore pouvait peut-être l'obliger à s'installer chez Black, mais certainement pas à abandonner son art.

Et c'est le moral passablement bas qu'il regagna le 12, Square Grimmaud. Il retint une grimace mécontente lorsque des éclats de voix lui vinrent aux oreilles, et c'est avec un soupir qu'il constata que la cuisine était maintenant infestée d'adolescents bruyants. Merlin, cela ne finirai donc jamais ?

Il passa silencieusement devant la cuisine, soulagé que la porte soit fermée, il pourrait ainsi regagner tranquillement sa chambre… Mais de nouvelles voix venant cette fois-ci du petit salon retinrent son attention.

-« Je ne pleurais pas ! »

Il s'immobilisa complètement en reconnaissant la voix de Potter, se penchant légèrement, il reconnut au travers de l'interstice les deux autres Griffondores.

Ronald Weasley tenta de calmer sans grand succès son camarade.

-« Vous savez que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi depuis… _son_ retour. Le Tournoi me hante encore et j'ai du mal à me défaire de toutes ces images, j'ai l'impression que la nuit au cimetière est gravée sur mes paupières, je la revoie dès que je ferme les yeux… Et Cédric… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas facile… »

Eh bien voilà, on y était. Que tout le monde sorte les mouchoirs, petit prince Potter nous fais une crise mélodramatique. Prince ? Non, malgré toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait encore pour la progéniture de James Potter, il n'avait plus le droit de penser à lui de cette façon. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité monta en lui avant qu'il ne le refoule rapidement…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il loupa les paroles dégoulinantes de bons sentiments que ses amis lui servirent.

-« Je sais… Ce n'est pas simple voilà tout… Sans compter le mois que j'ai passé à Privet Drive coupé du monde. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je ne savais même pas comment ça se passait pour Voldemort, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait etc… »

Severus eut un léger ricanement amer… C'était donc ça qui lui posait problème quand il était à Privet Drive ? Le fait d'être coupé du monde magique ? Le Griffondore aurait mieux fait de se méfier du monde Moldu, il n'aurait peut-être pas fini enfermé dans un placard par cette grosse brute s'il avait fait plus attention à ses arrières.

-« C'est Dumbledore… On aurait vraiment voulu te le dire nous, mais il trouvait ça trop risqué. »

-« Ouais je sais… Sirius me l'a réexpliqué hier après-midi mais bon… Ça reste en travers de la gorge. »

Dumbledore. Encore. Mais à quoi donc jouait le Directeur avec ce pauvre gosse ? A croire que la majorité des décisions qu'il prenait pour le gamin était erroné. Il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec le vieil homme. Certes, Severus craignait de plus en plus ce qui ressortirait de cette conversation, mais cela devenait relativement urgent.

-« … Snape, je l'ai croisé hier soir après que tu sois allé te coucher. »

Il revint soudain à la réalité en entendant son nom, assez curieux des horreurs que pourraient dire les Griffondors sur lui en son absence.

-« Ah bon ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était arrivé… »

-« Mais si voyons ! Il est reparti je ne sais où ce matin très tôt, il y a eu une réunion de l'Ordre, je ne sais pas par contre quand il compte revenir… »

-« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? »

-« Oh c'est bête ! Pattenrond grattait à ma porte pour sortir, j'ai entendu des bruits dans le couloir et du coup je suis allée voir. Il ne devait même pas être six heures… »

Ne dit-on pas que la curiosité a tué le chat ? Bien évidemment, ça aurait été le bon moment pour faire une de ses entrées fracassantes dont il avait le secret, mais étant donné qu'il était lui-même en train d'écouter à la porte, cela aurait été un peu hypocrite.

-« D'ailleurs Harry, comment ça s'est passé quand Snape est venu te chercher chez toi ? Ça devait lui faire bizarre d'être dans une maison moldue… »

Cette fois, tous ses muscles se tendirent, appréhendant la réponse. Il était véritablement curieux de la version que Potter allait donner à ses amis. Il était tout de même étonné que ce sujet n'ai pas été abordé bien plus tôt.

-« Bien. Enfin… Normal. Il m'a juste récupéré, on est parti en transplanant. C'est horrible comme sensation. »

Bien. Au moins, c'était clair. Il n'en avait parlé à personne étant donné que ces deux-là étaient sûrement les premiers sur la liste. Pourquoi Diable gardait-il cela pour lui ? Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais ça aurait été légitime de la part de Potter de… partager cela avec ses amis. Bien qu'il approuve totalement le fait de garder le silence sur ce passage peu glorieux de leur existence. Entre Potter et son placard, et lui et sa crise de magie. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se vanter…

Constatant avec un certain regret que la conversation déviait sur des sujets bien plus frivoles, Severus de décida à reprendre sa route jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il tourna et retourna dans tous les sens dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre, ou d'écouter, ce serait un terme plus exact.

Plus ça allait, plus Severus avait l'impression que personne ne connaissait véritablement les conditions de vie du Survivant. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, voilà une expression qui lui correspondait bien finalement. Survécu à des Moldus violents, à Voldemort, à un basilic, à un loup-garou… C'était un peu trop d'occasion de survivre pour un enfant si jeune à son gout…

Dumbledore se cachait derrière tout cela bien évidemment, voulant encore et toujours faire du garçon une arme puissante et formaté par les soins d'un vieil homme… Et pendant ce temps il jouait au papy gâteau distribuant des friandises à tour de bras. Tant d'hypocrisie…

Et Harry au milieu de cette guerre, Harry qui n'avait rien demandé à personne…

Il allait vraiment devoir parler au Directeur. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, il devait d'abord s'effondrer sur son lit.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut,_

_Je sais, beaucoup de temps entre deux publications et je m'en excuse. Mais mes vacances de Noel ont été plutôt chargés._

_Enfin bref, les chapitres sont de plus en plus long et j'espère que vous serez satisfait de celui-ci :)_

_Afin d'être original : Bonne année ;)_

_Tout ça pour dire, Bonne lecture !_

_Bises_

_Ps: je reposterais plus tard les chapitres 6 et 7, il faut juste le temps de les faire corriger par ma bêta._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Epuisé, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre tout en ignorant la voix dans son dos qui criait son prénom. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Certes, Mrs Weasley était, à ses yeux, le meilleure modèle de mère qui puisse exister. Aimante, affectueuse, chaleureuse, attentionnée…Mais affreusement exaspérante.

A peine soixante-douze heures dans cette maison et il regrettait déjà… Non, quand même pas les Dursley, mais Poudlard certainement.

A croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas le terme vacances. Mrs Weasley les submergeait de travails tout aussi fastidieux qu'inutiles. A quoi donc servait de nettoyer le grenier de fond en comble puisque personne n'y allé jamais ? Tout comme le bureau du troisième étage qu'ils avaient dû dépoussiérer alors que personne n'en avait usage puisque tous travaillaient dans leur chambre personnelle…

Avec un soupir, il s'effondra sur son lit, priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il avait remarqué que tous les habitants du Square Grimmaud gardaient un œil plus ou moins discret sur lui, à son plus grand dam. Il s'en était aperçu après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt. Sur le coup, il ne s'en était pas inquiétait plus que cela, mais il avait rapidement surpris quelques regards inquiets lui picoter la nuque ou louchant sur son assiette désespérément pleine.

Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à lui raconter des anecdotes amusantes sur son père, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Mrs Weasley essayait de lui changer les idées à grand renfort de javel et de sorts nettoyants. Et Ron le suivait partout, tel un chien limier. La veille, Harry l'avait sèchement rembarré en lui demandant s'il voulait aussi l'accompagner aux toilettes, mais il s'était tout de suite senti coupable en voyant l'éclat blessé dans les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami.

Alors, à contre cœur, Harry les laissait faire. Si après tout ça pouvait les rassurer…

Il soupira derechef en entendant des pas dans l'escalier, indiquant que quelqu'un montait à l'étage. Tout en cherchant une excuse à sortir à Mrs Weasley sur la raison de sa fuite, il se redressa. Il fut surpris en voyant Ron entrer dans leur chambre tout en grommelant après sa mère. Il accueillit ce comportement avec un sourire, satisfait de voir que le roux en avait aussi marre que lui.

-« Ron, ta mère est un monstre. »lança Harry paresseusement.

Un rire accueillit sa déclaration, il leva la tête de son oreiller pour voir son ami roux s'effondrer sur son lit, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Et dis-toi que, moi, ça fait quinze ans que je dois la supporter. » Répliqua Ron.

-« Mon pauvre… »

Ron émit un rire bref avant de se taire. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux fixant le plafond dans un silence reposant. Le regard ancré à une tâche du plafond, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Ces derniers jours avaient été revigorant pour lui. Pouvoir enfin être auprès de ses proches lui avait fait un bien fou. Il savait bien que ses amis lui avaient manqué durant le mois qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point.

Malgré cela, Harry était toujours nerveux. Il avait du mal à être continuellement détendu. Beaucoup trop de choses encore lui tournaient en tête et c'était souvent la nuit que ses mauvaises pensées ressurgissaient. Ron s'était habitué à ses cauchemars récurrents et se contentait de le réveiller quand il s'agitait trop dans son sommeil. Son meilleur ami avait bien compris que ses questions étaient vaines.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas son état de fatigue qui stressait le plus Harry. Non, ce qui faisait de lui une véritable petite boule de nerfs était les rares fois où il avait le malheur de croiser Severus Snape. En effet, ce dernier ne se montrait qu'occasionnellement à Square Grimmaud, les adolescents avaient bien compris qu'il faisait des missions dangereuses pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà aperçu leur professeur de Potions rejoindre discrètement sa chambre, souvent blessé. Harry n'était pas certain de savoir quoi ressentir à l'égard de l'homme. Son professeur avait été étonnement discret vis-à-vis de lui et de ce qu'il avait découvert à Privet Drive, de plus l'homme semblait jouer un rôle important dans la guerre. Tout cela était un peu confus.

-« Harry, ça va ? »

La voix de Ron le tira assez brutalement de ses pensées. Le ton était sérieux, son ami semblait soucieux. Harry soupira.

-« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

-« Je sais pas… C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu devrais être content… Et pourtant t'as l'air préoccupé. »

Son anniversaire… Il avait maintenant quinze ans. Il eut un léger sourire. Oui, son anniversaire lui remontait un peu le moral. Dans peu de temps Mrs Weasley les appelleraient pour qu'ils viennent dîner. A ce qu'il avait compris, une petite fête aurait lieu ce soir pour fêter l'évènement et cela lui remontait le moral. Bien qu'il ne soit pas trop d'humeur ces temps-ci pour ce genre de festivité, il n'aurait pas quinze ans tous les jours et était bien décidé à en profiter !

-« Ça va, je t'assure. » assura-t-il tout en se levant énergiquement « Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais si on reste la plus longtemps ta mère va nous faire manger un plumeau ! » Dit-il en riant tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Un plumeau ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est bon ? » Demanda Ron en lui emboitant le pas.

Harry ne réussit pas à retenir le rire qui lui traversa les lèvres.

-« Pas vraiment mon vieux ! C'est un truc Moldu, je te déconseille d'en gouter un ! »

Ron le regarda suspicieusement ce qui ne fit que provoquer de nouveau le rire d'Harry qui se prit rapidement une taloche amicalement derrière la tête en guise de représailles.

-« Te moque pas de moi sinon je ne t'offrirais pas mon cadeau ce soir ! » Menaça Ron mi- amusé, mi- vexé.

_-« Tu m'as donc acheté un cadeau ? » Demanda innocemment Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron grogna en réponse. Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant la pièce qu'ils avaient lâchement fuis quelques minutes plus tôt. Derrière la porte close, ils entendirent les grommellements des jumeaux et la voix énergique de leur mère qui les rappelé à l'ordre. Apparemment, les frères de Ron n'avaient pas réussi à fuir, eux.

C'est avec un soupir qu'ils ouvrirent la porte et ils furent immédiatement accueillit par la voix suspicieuse de Mrs Weasley.

-« Ou étiez-vous tous les deux ? Il reste encore plein de choses à faire! »

-« Aux toilettes ! » scandèrent en cœur les deux amis en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir leur sourire.

Leur déclaration fut accueillie par un regard sceptique de la seule adulte présente tandis que les jumeaux pouffèrent discrètement, seule Hermione leur jeta un regard agacé.

Sans se démonter, Harry emboita le pas de son meilleur ami et ils continuèrent la tâche qui leur avait été assignée un peu plus tôt, sans grand enthousiasme, il devait bien se l'avouer. Qui aurait aimé dépoussiérer tout un meuble et les milliers de petites babioles qui étaient à l'intérieur ? De plus, ils ne pouvaient user de magie puisqu'ils étaient encore des sorciers de premier cycle.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ainsi, se noyant sous des kilos de poussières et se battant contres des araignées furieuses d'être délogées de la sorte.

Ce ne fut que quand la nuit commença à tomber que Mrs Weasley les remercia et leur demanda d'aller se nettoyer et se faire beau pour le repas du soir. Chacun quitta alors la pièce, laissant en plan leur travail qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre le lendemain et c'est épuisé que Harry se jeta sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit dans la cuisine, escorté par Ron et Hermione. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il observa la grande banderole qui flottait paresseusement à quelques centimètres du plafond et qui scandait _« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »._

Il fut heureux de voir toute la famille Weasley, déjà attablait, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Il prit place à côté de son parrain qu'il lui souhaita de nouveau un bon anniversaire.

Rapidement, Mrs Weasley fit léviter les plats au centre de la pièce et Harry fut émerveillé par le spectacle qui lui faisait face. De grands plats trônaient au centre de la table, une bonne odeur de viande grillé et de caramel remplit rapidement la cuisine, donnant l'eau à la bouche à Harry. Oui, il avait faim, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire déjà bien large. Alors qu'il commençait à se jeter sur son assiette, il croisa le regard ravi de Dumbledore qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et se reconcentra sur son assiette.

Il sentait bien les regards satisfaits de ses proches sur lui mais il était bien décidé à les ignorer. Après ce petit moment de flottements où tous avaient regardé Harry manger et où Mrs Weasley essuyait discrètement une larme au coin des yeux, tout ce petit monde replongea dans son assiette respective. La suite du repas se passa dans une ambiance festive et bon enfant où chacun faisait de son mieux pour oublier la guerre qui se jouait dehors et se concentrer sur des sujets bien plus frivoles.

Mais c'était principalement les pitreries de Fred et George, aidaient par les imitations de Tonks qui amusèrent les différents convives. Albus Dumbledore éclata littéralement de rire lorsque la jeune Auror prit l'apparence du professeur McGonagall, l'imitation était si bien réussie qu'Harry en cracha son jus de citrouille par le nez. La Mémorphomage rougit un instant devant l'air pincé du professeur de métamorphose qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, non loin de Molly Weasley, mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux rassura immédiatement la jeune femme.

Une fois que les assiettes eurent été consciencieusement vidés, Mrs Weasley débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et d'un second mouvement du poignet fit apparaitre un immense gâteau au chocolat.

Harry vit Hermione rire sous cape, il suivit alors son regard et eu un sourire amusé en voyant le regard gourmand du directeur de Poudlard qui ne voulait pas lâcher des yeux le gâteau en face de lui. Tous deux s'éclaffèrent quand ils virent le vieil homme tendre une main vers le gâteau pour se servir tandis que Mrs Weasley lui donnait une tape sur cette même main avec une cuillère en bois. L'expression de petit garçon pris en faute sur le visage de leur professeur face au regard sévère de la matriarche valait bien tout l'or du monde.

Si c'était possible, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore lorsque les jumeaux qui s'étaient discrètement éclipsé revinrent avec tout un tas de cadeaux qu'ils posèrent su la table, non loin de l'énorme gâteau, tout en scandant un 'Joyeux anniversaire'.

-« Tiens ! » lui lança Ron tout en lui donnant le paquet qui se trouvait tout en haut de la pile. « C'est le mieux celui-là »

-« Merci ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il déchira le papier rouge qui recouvrait le cadeau de son ami. Il poussa un léger cri de joie en voyant que son meilleur ami lui avait offert tout un kit d'entretien de balai. La boite en bois lustré devait coûter une vraie petite fortune… Il serra affectueusement l'épaule de Ron et le remercia chaleureusement. Il savait bien que les Weasley ne roulaient pas sur l'or alors un tel présent venant d'eux le touchait énormément.

Il continua ainsi d'ouvrir tous ses présents et fut très satisfait de tout ce qu'il reçut. Tout un assortiment de friandises de chez Honeydukes, un livre sur les Quidditch à travers les âges, une boite de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, une magnifique plume, de nouveaux gants de Quidditch…

Harry était heureux. Bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Il avait autour de lui toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et avait oublié pendant un temps la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Bien qu'il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Remus qui se trouvait en ce moment dans une forêt à des kilomètres d'ici au milieu de plein de lycanthropes, cela ne mina pas son moral pour autant.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau qui était, sans grande surprise, absolument délicieux, dans une ambiance agréable et bienveillante. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant le bonheur du professeur Dumbledore, et sa barbe blanche et soyeuse recouverte de tâches de chocolat.

La soirée prit finalement fin après que les jumeaux aient manqué de peu de faire brûler la table en bois en essayant de faire exploser, avec l'étonnante complicité de Dumbledore, des pétards du Docteur Flibuste.

Mrs Weasley les renvoya dans leur chambre après un long sermon. Elle leur promit de leur faire avaler leurs farces et attrapes si jamais elle tombait sur le moindre pétard.

Après cet incident qui était, dans le fond, assez comique, chacun regagna sa chambre respective. Tous étaient exténués par le travail qu'ils fournissaient ces derniers temps. Les adultes pris dans la guerre et les adolescents dans le grand ménage de printemps.

Allongé dans son lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry observait le plafond. Il se sentait bien, détendu. Et Merlin savait depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se sentait plein, plein de tout. De nourriture, de chaleur, d'amour. Cela lui avait manqué…

Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour trouver le sommeil en se repassant encore et encore cette magnifique soirée dans sa tête mais rien n'y fit. Visiblement, son corps était bien trop habitué à ses insomnies. Après avoir tourné des dizaines de fois dans son lit et s'être empêtré dans la couverture, Harry décida de quitter cette chambre. Il avait chaud et était tout bonnement incapable de fermer l'œil.

Il se leva et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte, craignant que le craquement du parquet ne réveille son ami. Il se retourna, la main sur la poignet et vit Ron ronfler comme un bienheureux. Chanceux…

Harry prit la direction de la salle de bain et bu un grand verre d'eau frais qui atténua immédiatement la sécheresse de sa bouche. Il prit le temps de regarder un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Il était pâle. Bien moins pâle que ces derniers jours mais tout de même plus que la moyenne. D'autant plus que son teint légèrement cireux était accentué par de profondes cernes bleutées qui creusaient son visage.

Il passa sa main sous l'eau du robinet puis la passa sur son visage. Il se sentit soudain mieux, un peu moins hagard et bien plus frais.

C'est avec un soupir qu'il quitta la salle d'eau pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il se souvenait avoir vu dans les placards toutes sortes de thé et d'herbes. Après tout, s'il se faisait une tisane, cela l'aiderait sans doute à trouver le sommeil. Il se souvenait que Tante Pétunia en prenait des fois le soir, souvent quand elle était préoccupée. Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas penser aux Dursley. Il ne les verrait pas avant douze mois et il s'en portait très bien.

Il arriva rapidement devant la cuisine mais il constata bien vite que celle-ci était allumé, chose qui l'étonna puisque tout le monde était allé se coucher il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant.

Harry passa une tête curieuse par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais il regretta rapidement son geste lorsque ses yeux émeraude se heurtèrent à deux orbes onyx.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Le froid s'était rapidement insinué en lui. Malgré la chaleur de cette fin juillet, Severus Snape tremblait. De froid ? De peur ? Lui-même l'ignorait…

Ses tremblement avaient disparus seulement après avoir quitté le Manoir Malefoy. Il avait dû passer tout son après-midi, ainsi que sa soirée, à confectionner des potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, devoir se concentrer sur un chaudron bouillonnant et potentiellement dangereux relevait quasiment de l'impossible lorsqu'un regard rougeoyant lui brulait le dos.

Ses membres lui faisait mal, aussi bien à cause de sa fatigue croissante que des quelques Doloris qu'il avait reçu en début séance. Voldemort était impatient. Rien de bien nouveau… Or, le travail qu'effectuait Severus à Poudlard mécontentait son _Maitre._ Les informations qu'il avait le droit de divulguer ne semblaient pas rassasier le Mage noir… Quoi de plus normal ? Il n'avait rien de bien passionnant sur la vie de Dumbledore à partager avec lui.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il distraitement en arrivant devant les grandes grilles du Manoir Malefoy, il allait vite devoir en parler au directeur de Poudlard. Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir subir encore longtemps la colère croissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses muscles commençaient à devenir douloureux et sa patience s'effritait…

Enfin, ce n'est pas s'il avait déjà était patient une fois dans sa vie.

Severus soupira. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il pourrait avoir une conversation avec le directeur, celui-ci lui avait bien rappelé la fête d'anniversaire du gamin Potter… Fête à laquelle il l'avait d'ailleurs conviait. Il eut un frisson de dégout.

Merlin savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais un pied à Square Grimmaud lors d'une soirée griffondorienne. Déjà qu'il avait eu le malheur de voir, avant son départ, Molly Weasley confectionner un gâteau …

A grand pas, il traversa la grille qui se transforma instantanément en fumée, sa cape tourbillonnant fidèlement derrière lui. Il arriva devant une route et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul il transplana sans plus attendre devant porte du Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Posté devant, la main sur la poignée, il vérifia rapidement l'heure. Vingt-trois heures quarante-deux. Avec un peu de chance les festivités seraient terminées et il n'y aurait pas d'Albus le forçant de prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Il ferma un instant les yeux de soulagement en constatant que la cuisine et le salon étaient bel et bien vides. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'avachie sans grande retenue sur une chaise branlante. Il donna un rapide coup de baguette en direction de la théière afin que celle-ci lui prépare un thé chaud et fort qui lui permettrai de se remettre les idées en place.

Durant le temps de préparation, son regard se perdit dans une tâche noir sur la table en bois. Brûlé ?

Il était soulagé que tous soient allé se coucher, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde, encore moins le gosse Griffondore… Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter ces derniers jours. Bien évidemment, le fait de vivre si nombreux dans une même maison ne facilitait pas les choses mais tout de même, il avait réussi à ne quasiment pas le voir. De toute façon ses missions pour l'Ordre lui prenaient la majeure partie du temps.

Depuis leur petite entrevue d'il y a quelques jours, il était tout sauf à l'aise avec Potter. De nombreux préjugés venaient de s'écrouler sans délicatesse dans son esprit et le gamin avait soulevé des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Severus ne voulait qu'il sache, il l'avait fait promettre à Dumbledore, il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, de garder le silence…

Garder le silence.

Dumbledore savait se taire lui aussi quand cela l'arrangeait. Il avait fui le Directeur aussi, ne le voyant que sommairement lors de ses comptes rendus de missions… Severus ne s'était toujours pas décidé à avoir cette conversation, pourtant crucial, avec le vieux sorcier. Albus était son mentor, celui qui l'avait tant aidé par le passé, qui le soutenait et qui lui faisait confiance. Or, Severus savait pertinemment que si jamais cette discussion tournait en dispute –ce qui était plus que probable- tout serait fini, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Le sujet était trop grave et tous deux en étaient conscients.

A vrai dire, il avait fui Square Grimmaud ces derniers jours, il y venait seulement pour y dormir, comme ce soir-là…

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, se frottant les yeux dans le but vain de se réveiller.

Ses cachots lui manquaient terriblement…

Un sifflement le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Le thé était prêt. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper l'anse de la théière, un craquement le fit soudainement se retourner. Cette maison était dangereuse, elle berçait depuis des années dans la Magie noire et ce n'était pas les pauvres sorts de nettoyage de Molly Weasley qui allaient la rendre accueillante. Qui sait quelles créatures rodaient la nuit dans les couloirs ? A moins que ce ne soit cet elfe timbré…

Une tête brune passé en travers de la porte répondit à ces questions. Ebouriffé et les lunettes de travers, Harry Potter venait de faire son apparition.

Tous ces efforts réduit à néant par la stupidité d'un jeune sorcier…

-« Oh ! » s'exclama le Griffondore, surpris. « Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un… »

Le bafouillage le fit sourire intérieurement. Il se décida à ne rien dire et ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

Le gosse semblait en meilleur forme que ces derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient croisés que rarement depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque mais Severus avait bien évidemment notait ses cernes et sa maigreur. Il n'avait pas commenté, d'autres personnes, bien mieux placé que lui, devaient s'en soucier.

Potter avait les yeux légèrement plus brillant et il avait repris quelques couleurs.

Resté à savoir ce qu'il fichait là au beau milieu de la nuit…

-« Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ici Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit. » Assena-t-il.

Le ton fit froncer les sourcils du Griffondore qui semblait soudain sortir de sa stupeur. Il eut la décence de rougir après avoir enregistré ce que venait de lui dire son professeur. Car oui, Severus savait bien que lui et ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'Ecole depuis leur première année. La cape d'invisibilité de James Potter lui avait à de nombreuses fois sauvé la mise.

-« Je suis dans la cuisine de mon parrain, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela pose problème. » dit-il tout en avançant d'un pas conquérant dans la cuisine.

Severus le fusilla du regard et le Griffondore arrêta son cinéma, l'air légèrement coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il exécrait cette insolence…

Ils étaient tous deux conscients que le gamin lui en devait une. Après tout, Severus avait gardé le silence sur ce qu'il avait vu au 4, Privet Drive… Même s'il ne s'était pas tu pour cette raison… Mais ça, il se gardait bien de le révéler au gosse.

-« Pardon. » murmura le jeune sorcier tout en baissant les yeux au sol.

Severus le fixa un instant en arquant un sourcil, là, debout, au milieu de la cuisine, Potter ne disait pas un mot. Il semblait… humble ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que ce comportement de soumission agaça Severus.

Il redonna toute son attention à la théière qui émettait maintenant un joyeux sifflement. Il la prit et la posa sur la table. Il hésita un instant puis, avec un soupir, fit apparaitre deux tasses qu'il servi généreusement. Sans un mot, il posa une des deux tasses devant le Griffondore dans une invitation tacite.

Potter le regarda une seconde avec des yeux ronds, comme choqué de son geste mais visiblement il n'osait pas protester puisqu'il s'assit docilement sur la chaise la plus proche.

Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, Severus commença à siroter doucement le liquide chaud, songeur. La chaleur que lui procura le thé lui fit tout de suite du bien, il se sentait bien plus détendu et nettement plus apte à avoir une conversation posée. Il regarda un temps le jeune garçon qui fixait la table et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus but une nouvelle gorgée.

-« Professeur ? »

La voix qui n'était pourtant qu'un murmure n'empêcha pas de surprendre Severus.

-« Oui Potter ? » demanda-t-il du même ton.

-« Je voulais juste hum… » Le garçon se racla la gorge et était visiblement gêné. « Je voulais vous remercier de n'avoir rien dit à personne par rapport à… ça. »

Severus haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

-« De rien. » lança-t-il négligemment.

Il était soulagé que le garçon n'est toujours pas relevé les yeux de le table en bois, il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette conversation.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, bien qu'il soit nettement moins lourd que précédemment.

Severus se décida malgré tout à continuer la conversation, qui était malgré tout nécessaire.

-« Acceptez-vous de répondre à mes questions maintenant ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Potter releva immédiatement sa tête et le regarda suspicieusement de ses deux grands yeux verts.

Direct, il avait été trop direct.

-« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir Monsieur ? » Demanda le Griffondore, un peu plus fort que précédemment.

Severus soupira, encore.

-« Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, j'ai réalisé il y a quelques jours que votre _mode de vie_ ne correspondait pas à celui que j'imaginais… Pourquoi garder cela pour vous ? »

Non, il ne reconnaitrait pas qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Trop de fierté.

-« Et qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? » Demanda sèchement le jeune sorcier.

_La même chose que toi…_

Il avait été à sa place, il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, et à l'époque il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Seul Lily avait deviné. Alors, il était bien placé pour comprendre le fils Potter.

Encore une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire bien sûr…

-« Je ne suis pas dans ta situation. »

Le retour au tutoiement les surpris tous les deux mais heureusement pour Severus le garçon ne commenta pas.

-« Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda timidement le Griffondore.

-« Vous venez d'en poser une, mais allez-y si vous voulez… » Dit-il avec un signe de la main pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-« Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi dans le couloir de Privet Drive ? » Chuchota Potter rapidement, il se concentra immédiatement sur la anse de sa tasse qui semblait soudain passionnante.

Severus resta un moment interdit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il était tout simplement incapable de répondre à cette question. Lui-même n'était pas sur de connaitre la réponse. Il observa un moment le jeune sorcier qui lui jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-« Vous avez le droit de poser cette question tout comme j'ai le droit de ne pas y répondre. » répondit-il sérieusement.

Le Griffondore se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir, comme un jeune enfant boudeur. Cette réaction laissa un instant perplexe le Maitre des Potions. Il avait de nombreuses fois remarqué ce paradoxe chez Harry Potter, il agissait souvent comme le grand héros de la communauté sorcière, le chef de bande, le vaillant Griffondore prêt à se jeter au-devant des ennuis pour protéger ses proches. Mais parallèlement, il agissait souvent comme un enfant de huit ans turbulent et qui aimait faire des bêtises.

Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il commençait à comprendre ce comportement. Il était aisé de deviner que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu une enfance épanouie. Voir même particulièrement malheureuse. Ceci expliqué beaucoup de choses.

-« Cela vous soulagerez d'en parler. » continua Severus malgré tout. Il se détesta pour cette compassion qui lui laissait un gout amer en bouche.

-« Qui vous dis que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »

-« Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que vous n'avez soufflez mot de cela à personne. » rétorqua-t-il.

Potter baissa de nouveau les yeux. Et cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

-« La politesse exige de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux lors d'une conversation. »

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau vers lui un regard contrarié mais Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, il ne supportait pas l'impolitesse.

-« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à mes questions Professeur ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi moi je devrais répondre alors que vous vous ne faite aucun effort ! » Protesta le Griffondore d'une voix agacé.

-« Votre ton ! » exigea-t-il, décidemment l'insolence était génétique. « Néanmoins… » Continua le professeur tout en dédaignant le soudain espoir qui s'était éclairé dans les prunelles émeraudes « … je suppose en effet que ce ne serait que justice. »

Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage du jeune sorcier, ce qui eut don d'énerver au plus haut point le Maitre des Potions.

-« Que faisiez-vous dans ce placard ? » Demanda Severus. Voilà, il commençait les hostilités et le sourire satisfait sur le visage de Potter avait fait place à de l'irritation.

-« Mon oncle m'y avait enfermé parce que j'avais fait une bêtise. » Concéda cependant l'adolescent mais il enchaina bien vite. « Pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi ? »

Severus le scruta un instant, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait révéler à son vis-à-vis, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

-« Vous êtes le Survivant » lança-t-il moqueusement« Vous n'aviez rien à faire dans ce placard. »

Non, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas tout à fait. Il y avait malgré tout une part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire, une légère part certes, mais suffisante pour que Severus ait la conscience tranquille. Néanmoins, il ignora consciencieusement la moue sceptique de l'adolescent.

-«Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence toutes ces années ? Je suis sûr que votre fan-club s'en serait donné à cœur joie. » Railla-t-il.

Sarcasmes. La meilleure défense était l'attaque.

-« Evidemment que je n'ai rien dit ! » Pour la première fois de la soirée, le garçon semblait en colère. « A quoi vous attendiez vous ? J'ai grandis avec les Dursley, on s'habitue à tout, surtout enfant… Je suis leur Survivant, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre de vulgaires Moldus… »

-« En bon petit Griffondore… » Compléta Severus dans un murmure absent.

Potter se contenta de grogner en réponse, visiblement très mécontent. Il vit le garçon réfléchir un instant, apparemment il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait pousser l'interrogatoire. Il eut l'air de prendre soudainement une décision et Severus se crispa, redoutant la question fatidique.

-« Votre magie… Elle est différente… »Demanda le garçon au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, perplexe.

Severus eut un léger soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas pour le moment. Toutefois, son soulagement laissa vite place à l'agacement. Que lui avait-il prit d'accepter cette conversation stupide qui le menait vers une pente dangereusement glissante ?

-« Vous auriez dû comprendre depuis longtemps Mr Potter » Répondit-il sèchement. « Ne vous souvenez pas de la merveilleuse scène qui s'est déroulé dans l'infirmerie en Juin ? Vous étiez pourtant aux premières loges. » Railla Severus, mais même lui constata que le sarcasme sonnait faux. Trop de mauvais souvenir de cette soirée.

Au rappel des évènements de Juin, Severus vit son élève blêmir dangereusement et il remarqua nettement l'ombre qui voila un temps son regard émeraude. Oui, trop de mauvais souvenir. Il observa l'adolescent qui s'était perdu dans sa mémoire, cela ne devait pas être beau à voir… Il revint soudain à la réalité et Severus se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard grave.

-« La Marque… » Murmura le garçon en le scrutant d'un regard grave.

Severus plissa les yeux dangereusement, ils y étaient, Potter avait atteint la limite en abordant ce sujet tabou.

-« Ce petit jeu a suffisamment duré. Allez-vous coucher maintenant. »

-« Eh ! » commença à protester l'adolescent, apparemment il avait encore beaucoup de questions. Mais Severus n'était pas un de ses amis griffondores, aussi il le rembarra sèchement, lui aboyant de retourner dans sa chambre sur le champ.

Severus regarda Potter lui lancer un regard noir, visiblement mécontent, puis le garçon marmonna un vague bonne nuit au quel le professeur ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte à l'étage supérieur, signe que le garçon avait finalement obéi, Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude.

* * *

_Les avis reçus enrichissent la réflexion._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut,_

_Oui, je sais, c'est impardonnable, voila pourquoi je ne m'excuserais pas. Si un chapitre vide a été posté il y a quelques semaines cela a été fait complètement contre ma volonté. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, voila pourquoi je l'ai supprimé au plus vite. Voila pour ce point :)_

_Maintenant_ Je m'excuse _pour le retard de publication entre les deux chapitres mais le syndrome de la page blanche, vous savez ce que c'est. J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... (air contrit)._

_Voila, mon Mea Culpa est fait :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Bye ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

-« Il vient d'arriver Mon Seigneur. » annonça-t-il calmement en guise de salutations.

-« Comment ? » demanda alors la voix sifflante.

-« Dumbledore. » répondit-il simplement.

Le Directeur et lui avaient décidé qu'il resterait hors de cette affaire. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait que c'était Severus qui était allé récupérer le Survivant à Privet Drive sans l'avoir averti, seule une mort lente et douloureuse l'attendrait. Alors ils avaient décidé de raconter au Mage Noir que c'était tout simplement Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui s'était chargé de cette mission en toute discrétion et sans avertir personne.

-« Et ou l'a-t-il emmené ? » demanda Voldemort.

-« Square Grimmaud, Maitre. A l'ancienne demeure familiale des Black, là où Sirius Black ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'Ordre se cache. Vous ne pourrez l'atteindre là-bas, le sang des Black protège la demeure ainsi qu'un puissant Fidelitas de Dumbledore… »

-« La ferme ! » Hurla soudain le Mage noir et Severus senti tout son corps se tendre d'un seul coup. Il était allé trop, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce simulacre de leçon à Voldemort. Crétin.

Il baissa humblement la tête de façon à dégager sa nuque. Il avait vite compris au fil des années que Voldemort appréciait de voir la nuque de ses victimes, bien trop conscient qu'elle pouvait se briser d'un simple coup.

-« Honnêtement Severus, je commence vraiment à me demander à quoi sert un espion qui ne ramène pas d'informations… » Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante. « Tu as été particulièrement inutile ces derniers temps… »

Severus dut retenir une grimace lorsque qu'il entendit quelques ricanements et reniflement moqueurs dans son dos.

La situation tournait mal.

Et Merlin savait à quel point il n'aimait pas quand la situation lui échappait de la sorte. Il était présentement agenouillé au sol, aux pieds de Voldemort et entourait de Mangemorts sadiques et moqueurs. Ça allait mal, très mal. Il pouvait l'entendre dans chaque intonation que prenait la voix sifflante. Son _Maitre_ était insatisfait, ce qui était normal. Mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que la punition viendrait si tôt.

-« Devrais-je te rappeler ou vont tes allégeances ? » Demanda la voix qui était devenu maintenant moqueuse.

-« Jamais Maitre, je ne fais que vous servir. » Il vint ramper à ses pieds, un puissant sentiment de haine déferla en lui mais il le cacha bien rapidement au fin fond de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait ressortir vivant de cette assemblée il allait devoir montrer ses remords et rapidement.

Pas que sa vie avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux, loin de là. Il se serait sacrifié ici et tout de suite pour une noble cause sans une once d'hésitation. Mais il y avait la guerre. Il était un espion au service de la Lumière et il devait agir comme tel.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser sa tête sur le bord de la robe du Lord, ni même quand il lui jura fidélité encore et encore. Il lui pria de lui pardonner, lui promit qu'il ne le décevrait plus, et le Mage noir piétina sa fierté avec un sourire cruel. Pourtant Severus n'était pas un homme stupide, loin de là, il savait bien que ce comportement de soumission et de rédemption ne l'exempterait pas des punitions. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir la baguette de Pettigrow frémir d'excitation. Cependant, ce comportement qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau n'avait qu'un but : l'épargner. Il devait sortir d'ici vivant et cela était le seul moyen. Aussi répugnant soit-il.

-« Je le sais Severus… » Répondit Voldemort d'une voix paternel qui lui donna la nausée.

-« Pardonnez-moi… » Dit-il dans un dernier soupir.

-« Bientôt mon enfant, bientôt… » Et avant même que Severus puisse enregistrer les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une vague de douleur déferla en lui.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, sa tête frappant le sol avec une force inouïe tandis que son corps convulsait allègrement. Mais malgré la douleur du Doloris, ses lèvres restèrent scellées. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait tout de suite réalisait. Il ne savait pas comment, surement grâce à ses dons Occlument mais une part de lui rester toujours consciente lors des séances de tortures. La partie lucide de son cerveau était enfermé quelque part au fin fond de son esprit là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas même la douleur.

C'est ainsi qu'il gardait toujours sa dignité, peu importe la torture, contrairement aux autres Mangemorts. Ce ne fut pas une raison pourtant pour qu'il ne cède pas à la panique lorsque la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit.

-« Venez donc mes amis, aidez-moi à le rendre plus efficace. » Malgré la crispation de ses muscles et sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser, Severus ressentit le sourire pervers de son Maitre dans chacune de ses cellules.

Son bras se déchira dans une douleur indescriptible. Malefoy.

Un poignard s'enfonça dans la chair de sa cuisse. Mulciber.

Un sortilège de brulure vint ravager son torse. Pettigrow.

La première chose que Severus réalisa en se réveillant était qu'il était seul. La seconde chose fut que chaque cellule de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre et dut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Que lui avait-il fait une fois qu'il s'était évanoui ?

La nuit était tombée…

Il n'aimait pas être inconscient lors des séances de tortures… Pas qu'il aimait souffrir, non… Mais au moins il savait clairement ce qu'il allait devoir endurer. Qui savait quels sortilèges tordus avait-il reçu ?

Allongé, seul, dans le noir, Severus ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur son corps. Il avait besoin de savoir précisément de quoi il souffrait avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Portoloin d'urgence ? Potions ? Attente ?

Il occluda rapidement la douleur lorsque celle-ci devint trop intense, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations.

Epaule droite, il se souvint du regard acier de Lucius. Les muscles tétanisés, les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Respiration laborieuse, brûlure de la poitrine par Pettigrow. Jambe gauche endolorie, le poignard planté dans sa cuisse. Il avait une estafilade sanglante au niveau de son ventre et un hématome était nait à l'arrière de son crâne, ça il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Bien. Cela aurait pu être pire, surtout des blessures superficielles. Il prit une grande inspiration en ignorant la douleur que cette action provoqua quelque part sa poitrine et se mit en position assise à l'aide de son bras valide. Un violent vertige le prit et il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté avant de rendre son déjeuner sur la pierre poisseuse du Manoir Malefoy. Il grogna.

Il fouilla rapidement dans les poches internes de sa cape, comme tout Maitres des Potions et espion qui se respectent, il avait de quoi se remettre en état rapidement. Il but tout d'abord une potion anti douleur, ce qui était le plus urgent. Puis, son estomac désormais vide se remplit rapidement de reconstituant sanguin, potion de force, potion cicatrisante, anti nauséeux et tout ce que l'homme en noir pouvait juger utile pour pouvoir tenir debout sans tanguer.

Après de longues minutes de soins qui auraient sans aucun doute fait hurler Madame Pomfresh de longues heures étant donné les excès et les mélanges pas très recommandable du professeur, Severus se sentit enfin capable de tenir sur ses jambes –ou plutôt sur sa jambe- sans s'écrouler misérablement au sol.

Il se leva lentement et fut plus que satisfait de voir qu'il tenait debout, pas dit qu'il puisse marcher avec sa jambe gauche mais c'était déjà ça. Son regard fut attiré vers la flaque de sang dans laquelle il gisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut un regard dégouté.

Il avala une nouvelle fiole d'anti douleur après avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas se déplacer sans cela.

Ce fut avec une profonde lassitude et une grande fatigue que Severus Snape quitta lentement le Manoir Malefoy. Il transplana, sans se retourner, vers Square Grimmaud. Il prit tout de même le temps d'être présentable avant de franchir la porte. Sort de nettoyage sur ses robes et sur son visage. Voilà, plus de sang séché.

Il passa la porte en silence et resta un instant dans le couloir sombre et paisible. Il était épuisé, las. Severus s'assura d'un regard que sa blessure à l'épaule était bien dissimulée avant d'avancer. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant fut l'énorme chien noir qui apparut soudainement, sortant de l'obscurité dans laquelle il attendait. Sirius Black. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'animal qui n'en était plus un désormais. A la place se tenait un homme droit et musclé qui le dévisageait haineusement.

-« Alors Snivellus, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

-« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point clébard. » La lassitude et la souffrance étaient responsables de la rudesse de ses paroles.

Black franchi les quelques pas qui les séparés et empoigna fermement sa robe. Il se pencha vers lui, une lueur de haine dans le regard.

-« Tu as peut-être dupé Dumbledore espèce de salaud, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Jamais. »

-« Ravi de l'apprendre. » Railla-t-il, mais il pouvait bien sentir qu'il n'y a avait pas la fougue habituelle.

-« Tu es et tu resteras un putain de Mangemort. Pour toujours. » Il l'envoya en arrière si bien que sa tête alla cogner contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Et avec la chance qui le caractérisait si bien se fut sur l'hématome que cela cogna. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits Black était parti.

Tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier les dégâts, il observa le couloir désormais vide. Black... Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout qu'il lui réservait ce genre d'accueil.

Du sang sur ses doigts. Merde.

-« Severus ? »

Et voilà, le raffut qu'avait fait son dos en cognant contre le mur avait alerté Dumbledore de son arrivée.

Merde.

Saleté de Black. Il entendit des voix dans la cuisine, il comprit ainsi qu'une réunion était sur le point de commencer. Merde. Il n'était pas en état d'assumer une réunion. Il pouvait déjà sentir la fièvre monter en lui et le gout amer du sang et du vomi en bouche. Il devait se rendre au plus vite dans sa chambre où il avait suffisamment de matériel pour se soigner correctement, et où il avait un lit aussi.

Pourtant, quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit de nouveau, lui demandant de venir, Severus n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Après tout c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, non ?

Il pénétra dans la cuisine d'un pas assuré et passa sa soirée à faire différents rapports sur les agissements de Voldemort. Quand il rejoignit sa chambre plusieurs heures plus tard, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

C'était ce que faisais un bon espion après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de 'h' à Bézoard, Ronald. Et les ailes de fées ne doivent pas bouillir deux minutes mais deux minutes trente. »

-« Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! Qui verra la différence franchement ? » Se plaignit Ron qui commençait visiblement à en avoir assez de son devoir.

-« Snape quand il corrigera ton travail. » Répondit Harry, devançant ainsi sa meilleure amie qui semblait avoir une réplique salée qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Sirius ricana devant la mine déconfite du jeune Weasley et se reçu un coup de poing dans le bras de la part de son filleul.

-« Au lieu de te marrer Sirius, aide nous ! »

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le petit salon au coin du feu, les trois Gryffondors tentant tant bien que mal d'étudier tandis que Sirius essayait de les aider. Enfin… Ses connaissances en potions semblaient bien maigres, surement trop Serpentard au gout de l'Animagus… Sirius semblait donc avoir décidé de les embêter lui et Ron. Merlin seul savait pourquoi…

-« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! » Geins-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Même Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant sa comédie flagrante.

-« Bon alors ? Je dois parler de la pierre de lune dans la conclusion oui ou non ? » Repris Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver devant son parchemin.

-« Tout dépend si tu as déjà présenté les caractéristiques dans la présentation ! » Répondit Hermione, agacée, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à perdre patience.

Il allait tuer Snape ! Quelle idée de leur donné une dissertation aussi longue à faire pendant les vacances… Certes, ils avaient normalement les deux mois d'été mais c'était les vacances ! Merlin…

Il griffonna les spécificités de la pierre de lune en bas de son parchemin et put enfin mettre un point final à son fastidieux devoir. Il s'écroula contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

-« Fini ! » Déclara-t-il à l'assemblée.

-« Non mais sérieux quoi ! J'en suis qu'à la moitié moi ! J'en ai marre là ! » Ah, visiblement Ron aussi craquait, dans pas longtemps il enverrait tout voler.

-« Allez Ron ! Un peu de courage t'as presque fini. » Encouragea Hermione.

-« Non, c'est bon je finirais plus tard ! »

Et voilà. Ron laissait tomber. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans pour rien non plus…

-« Une partie d'échec ? » Proposa Harry tout en ignorant le regard noir d'Hermione.

-« Avec plaisir ! » Répondit son ami roux avec soulagement.

-« Ronald ! Tu dois finir ton devoir ! »

-« Mais je suis fatiguée Hermione… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'aurais qu'à copier la fin sur le devoir d'Harry. »

-« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Zut, la partie d'échec serait remise à plus tard si ses deux amis commençaient à se disputer. Il tourna un regard fatigué vers son parrain et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit observer Hermione.

-« Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-« Hein ? » Il semblait vraiment surpris, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Oh » Il eut un sourire amusé. « C'est juste que c'est incroyable la façon dont Hermione ressemble à Lily. Elle avait le même tempérament et s'emportait aussi vite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'études… »

-« Ah. »

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire… Il observa Hermione qui était en train de gronder Ron d'une façon très maternelle. Lily était pareille ? Combien de fois la jolie rousse avait obligé les Maraudeurs à faire leurs devoirs plutôt que d'aller trainer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

-« Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois que James a fui en courant la salle commune pour échapper à Lily, surtout en période d'examens… Il n'y avait que Lunard pour accepter de travailler avec ta mère. » Continua Sirius, amusé, sans se rendre compte de la mélancolie soudaine de son filleul.

-« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui. Il adorait lorsqu'on lui parlait de ses parents et de cette époque qu'il ne connaissait pas mais son cœur se vrillait systématiquement à chaque fois. James aurait dû être la personne lui racontant ces vieilles histoires…

-« Moi ? » Sirius éclata de rire, rire qui ressemblait assez à un aboiement… « Je courais derrière James avec nos balais sous le bras. On finissait toujours sur le terrain de Quidditch quand Lily poussait une de ses colères, on savait que c'était le seul endroit où elle n'irait pas nous chercher… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Elle ne savait pas voler, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend dans les livres… » Répondit Sirius avec un sourire nostalgique.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux amis qui commençaient maintenant à se hurler dessus. Ron essayait de parlementer avec des arguments –sans queue ni tête- que Hermione démonter sans vergogne.

-« Elle était si studieuse que ça ? » Demanda de nouveau Harry. Sirius parlait énormément de James et des Maraudeurs, mais très peu de Lily.

-« Peut-être pas autant… Elle était très intelligente, ça oui. » Répondit son parrain distraitement. Il se tourna soudainement vers lui, ancrant ses yeux aux siens avec sérieux. « Ta mère était une personne exceptionnelle Harry, et tu tiens beaucoup d'elle. »

Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-« Espèce de crétin inutile ! »

-« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça sale cabot ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ne nous dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, sale traitre ! »

-« Sirius ! » Tonna soudainement la voix de Dumbledore. « La loyauté de Severus n'est pas un sujet soumit à débat, j'ai une confiance totale en lui. »

Severus lui envoya un regard noir en retour, il n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aide du Directeur pour se défendre.

-« Eh bien apparemment il vous a bien berné Albus. » Hurla Sirius tout en balançant le journal du jour sur la table.

La nouvelle était tombée ce matin. Severus n'était pas tant étonné que ça, il pensait simplement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendrait un peu plus longtemps. Quant à sa non-participation à cette affaire, il s'y attendait à dire vrai… Après les évènements d'il y a trois jours, il était tout à fait normal que le Mage noir le laisse en dehors de ce coup magistrale.

-« Espèce d'abruti. Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien Black. » Menaça Severus. Il en avait plus qu'assez de la scène du clebs. Tout son cinéma ne servait à rien si ce n'était que de se donner en spectacle devant une bande d'adolescents effrayé.

-« Oh la ferme Servillus ! »

-« Je vois que tes arguments volent toujours aussi haut. » Railla le Maitre des Potions. Rien n'énervait plus un Gryffondor que l'arrogance des Serpentards.

La nouvelle était tombée ce matin. _Evasion Massive d'Azkaban _titré la Gazette du Sorcier en première page. Autant dire que cela avait déclenché une véritable tempête dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Dès les premiers hurlements de stupeur de Tonks qui avait été la première à se lever, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine pour en discuter. Enfin, plutôt pour se hurler dessus les uns les autres, paniquant tous ensemble et reportant la faute chez son voisin. Autant dire qu'il était le coupable idéal pour une bande de Gryffondors furieux.

-« Arrêtez cela tous les deux. » avertit le Directeur d'une voix sévère. Un seul regard aux adolescents regroupés dans un coin de la cuisine lui suffit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'assister aux vieilles rancunes de deux adultes…

Sirius, d'une façon très mature, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Et comme si ce simple mouvement était censé annoncé quelque chose, tous ceux mirent à bouger en même temps. Chacun prit une chaise dans laquelle ils se laissèrent choir de fatigue tandis que Mme Weasley, aidée d'une Tonks maladroite, alla préparer du café et un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » Commença Minerva en regardant les adolescents prendre place autour de la table. Severus ne pouvait être que d'accord, ces gamins n'avaient rien à faire dans une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre.

-« Sirius ! » Appela d'une voix suppliante Potter. Sale gosse.

Un simple hochement de tête de son parrain suffit à redonner le sourire à Potter. Black était son responsable légal –même si de son point de vue Black était _tout_ sauf responsable- donc s'il lui donnait son autorisation de rester, ça ne regardait que lui.

Cela n'empêcha pas cependant la matrone Weasley de jeter dehors tous ses enfants ainsi que Granger. Visiblement, elle, elle était responsable.

-« Sirius, Harry n'a rien à faire là… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix geignarde qui horripila Severus.

-« Ça suffit ! » Déclara-t-il, lassé de toutes ses simagrées. Son autorité naturelle suffit à emmener le silence dans la pièce. « Albus » Invita-t-il une fois que le calme fut de mise.

-« Merci mon enfant. » Commença Albus, visiblement reconnaissant que quelque ait finalement prit les choses en main.

Reniflement méprisant de Black que tout le monde ignora d'un accord tacite.

-« Comme nous avons pu le voir il y a quelques minutes maintenant en première page de la Gazette, il semblerait que Voldemort ait finalement mit son plan en exécution. » Continua le Directeur de sa voix pleine de sagesse. « Plusieurs Mangemorts se sont échappés, notamment le couple Lestrange qui représente à ce jour la plus grande menace. » Il eut un regard d'excuse vers Black que celui-ci ignora, bien trop plongé dans sa haine pour sa cousine. « La folie de Bellatrix n'est plus à narrer… Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre noire pour le monde sorcier. »

Un silence lourd accueilli sa déclaration.

-« Ce que j'ignore toujours c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas été averti de cela ! » La voix coléreuse de Black brisa le calme du moment.

-« Nous pourrions écrire une encyclopédie de ce que tu ignores clébard, mais cela n'est pas nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda de sa voix doucereuse Severus.

-« Severus, ce n'est pas le moment. » La voix d'Albus le rappela à l'ordre.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur lui, attendant une explication de leur espion. Espion qui n'espionnait plus grand-chose pensa-t-il distraitement…

-« Voilà maintenant trois jours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a plus fait appeler. » Il s'assura d'un regard que son auditoire était attentif. « Il a été assez…mécontent de ne pas avoir été averti de l'arrivée de notre cher Elu en ces murs. » Tandis que les souvenirs de sa punition lui revenaient en mémoire, il fut irrité de voir deux regards se voiler. Le premier, celui du Survivant, qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être dans les plans de Voldemort. Et le second, remplit de tristesse et de compassion dégoulinante, venant du Directeur.

Seul celui de Black était moqueur.

-« Es-tu sûr que ça va Severus ? » Demanda la voix emplie d'inquiétude du Directeur, le vieil homme était bien trop conscient du genre de punition qu'infligé Voldemort.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et eut un geste irrité de la main. Il haïssait lorsque Dumbledore se souvenait qu'il allait à la mort presque tous les soirs.

-« Là n'est pas le problème Albus. » Fit-il, énervé. « Le Premier Cercle du Lord s'est maintenant largement élargi. Son armée s'agrandit de jours en jours, il ne lui manque plus que les Loups Garous et les Géants pour que ses troupes soient aussi nombreuses que lors de la première guerre. »

-« Ou en est Remus d'ailleurs ? » Demanda soudainement le clébard. Visiblement, seul son meilleur ami à poil pouvait lui faire changer les idées. Potter leva lui aussi la tête à cette question.

Bien évidemment, le sale gosse se souciait _tellement_ des meilleurs amis de son _magnifique_ géniteur. La grandeur des Maraudeurs, la noblesse Griffondoresque de ces quatre-là. Il aurait presque était déçu que James soit mort, juste pour que le gosse voit de ses propres yeux la soi-disant noblesse de l'homme… Cela dit, étant donné la façon dont il regardait Black tandis que Dumbledore lui répondait, à tous les coups il aurait cru les yeux fermés son imbécile de père.

Il fixa le gosse avec colère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne la tête vers lui sentant probablement son regard fixe.

Son agressivité fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque ses yeux se heurtèrent violemment aux deux orbes émeraude qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Ignorant sans même sans rendre compte le Directeur qui continuait à déblatérer sur les agissements des Loups Garous, il se souvint soudainement d'une jolie rousse. De ses grands yeux verts. Douloureusement identiques.

La noblesse Gryffondorienne… Oui, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Harry n'aurait pas cru son père, non. Pas le Harry qu'il avait appris à connaitre depuis quelques jours. Il avait les yeux de sa mère. Cette force tranquille qui émanait de ce vert redoutable.

Comment avait-il pu être aveuglé de la sorte ?

* * *

_La critique devrait, en matière de littérature, être une sorte de pédagogie de l'enthousiasme._

_L. Aragon_


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre! Et oui, inspiration du moment..._

_Ce chapitre fait avancer les choses, du moins, les relations entre chaque individus._

_Je vous promet de l'action au prochain chapitre, ou encore à celui d'après. Vous verrez!_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

_C'est Génial, c'est que d'l'amour! (A bon entendeur ;) )_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

-« Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ?_ Il osait lui demander pourquoi ? Seuls ses dons d'occlumencie lui permirent de ne pas frapper le vieil homme. Sans compter que lever la main sur le Directeur de Poudlard n'aurait pas fait avancer les choses.

_Pourquoi ?_ Comment osait-il poser cette question ? C'était Albus lui-même qui l'avait vu s'effondrer au sommet de cette falaise, c'était sur son épaule que le nouvel espion avait laissé couler ses larmes, c'était lui qui lui avait arraché cette promesse qui le maintiendrait en vie…

C'était Albus qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer.

Et il osait maintenant lui demander pourquoi il se souciait tant de _son _fils ? Il osait prendre cet insupportable air d'incompréhension tandis que Severus lui hurler dessus ?

Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Ne voyait-il donc pas la souffrance du fils de Lily ? La cruauté de Pétunia à l'égard de son neveu ?

-« Comment osez-vous Albus ? » Son grondement résonna dans le bureau vide, emmenant avec lui un silence pesant.

L'air s'était refroidi tandis que la fureur montait en lui. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il fixait d'un regard glacial le Directeur qui était resté tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, essayant de comprendre la colère de son employé. Insupportable jugea Severus.

-« Vous avez toujours haïs James, Severus… » Fit remarquer précautionneusement le Directeur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange étincelle derrière ses mains croisées.

-« Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! » Hurla finalement Severus. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il avait renoncé à garder son calme. « Personne ne mérite un tel traitement. »

-« Pourtant, vous… »

-« Je vous le déconseille. » Coupa froidement l'homme en noir. « Je vous interdis de comparer mes agissements envers Harry avec ce que lui ont fait ces Moldus. »

-« Harry ? » Releva Dumbledore avec un sourire que Severus eut envie de lui arracher.

-« C'est son prénom aux dernières nouvelles. » Contra-t-il sans grande conviction, il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il se référait au garçon par son prénom. Pas devant quiconque, Merlin l'en préserve ! Mais dans ces pensées… Potter l'insupportable avait peu à peu muté en Harry Potter.

Harry était le prénom que lui avait donné sa mère après tout.

-« Je le sais bien… » Continua Albus. « C'était Lily qui l'avait choisi. » L'informa-t-il, répondant inconsciemment à ses pensées. _Inconsciemment ?_

Son ton distrait et détaché sonnait affreusement faux mais Severus ne releva pas, bien trop occupé à foudroyer du regard son mentor.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du vieil homme. Comment cet homme, qui connaissait tout de lui, pouvait se montrer si indifférent ? Severus, n'y tenant plus, était venu le trouver dans son bureau pour pouvoir enfin s'expliquer avec lui. Et depuis plus d'une demi-heure, tandis qu'il s'époumonait sur le Directeur, les yeux du vieil homme brillaient d'un éclat rare et un sourire tentait de se cacher derrière sa longue barbe.

Cela n'avait pas d'autre effet que le rendre fou de rage.

Le détachement dont Albus faisait preuve pour la conversation –une conversation qui était sans conteste capitale-, sa bonne humeur qui se voulait dissimulée et surtout le peu de considération qu'il lui apportait après que Severus lui ai expliqué de long en large la vie de Harry chez ses Moldus.

-« Je me contrefous de son prénom ! » Réplique Severus avec véhémence. « Là n'est- pas le problème ! Je vous parle d'un de vos élèves, un élève que vous avez sciemment et en toute connaissance de cause envoyait dans un enfer à chaque vacances. Un élève que vous avez jeté dans la fosse aux lions à tout juste un an ! Vous le saviez Albus ! Ne le niez pas ! »

Son nouvel éclat de voix eut pour seul effet un nouveau bonbon au citron pour le Directeur.

-« Je ne nie rien du tout Severus… » Répondit calmement le Directeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Severus avait terriblement envie de plonger dans ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec compassion. Mais il s'était toujours refusé d'utiliser la Legimencie sur le vieil homme, tout d'abord parce que malgré son talent il était fort probable que Dumbledore le sente immédiatement et il n'était pas sur de vouloir découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ses barrières mentales. Cela amènerait trop de problèmes. Beaucoup trop de problèmes.

Pourtant il mourrait d'envie de savoir. De comprendre. A quoi rimait donc le comportement du vieil homme ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le haïr par moment…

-« A quoi jouez-vous Albus ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-« Je n'ai pas la prétention de jouer avec la vie des gens Severus. » Rétorqua durement le Directeur. Severus regretta immédiatement son reniflement moqueur. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Albus Dumbledore avait beau user des gens pour le plus grand bien, il s'était toujours soucier de chacun d'eux.

-« Certes. » Admit-il à contrecœur. « Néanmoins vous m'avez caché des informations importantes en toutes connaissances de cause. Cela est impardonnable. » Il accueillit la lueur blessé des yeux bleus avec une grande satisfaction.

-« Vous me pardonnerez Severus, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. » Contra-t-il doucement. « Vous savez, au fond de votre cœur, que j'ai eu raison de faire cela. Harry ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il est autrement… »

-« Vous avez eu raison ? » Il hurlait de nouveau, remerciant mentalement le Silencio qui protégeait le bureau des oreilles de l'Ordre.

-« Regardez-vous mon enfant. Voyez votre réaction. Vous ne pouvez être calme et objectif lorsqu'il est question de Lily. »

Sur ce point, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Dumbledore. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la jolie rousse le faisait agir comme un Gryffondor stupide et irréfléchi. Preuve en est, il était présentement en train de hurler sur son mentor, sans même avancer un argument digne de ce nom. Sans parler de sa promesse d'espionner les Ténèbres eux-mêmes. Rien que ça…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Lily avait toujours réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et le fantôme de la jeune femme le hantait encore, même quinze après sa mort. Sa respiration erratique se fit plus régulière au fur et à mesure qu'il renforçait ses barrières mentales. S'il voulait avoir des explications d'Albus, le souvenir de sa meilleure amie devait reposer au fin fond de son esprit, là où elle n'interférerait plus.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois ses pensées organisées, qu'il se décida à prendre place en face du bureau d'Albus. Il s'assit sur la chaise légèrement branlante, faisant claquer ses longues robes noires au passage, regrettant presque les larges fauteuils de chintz du Bureau Directorial. Tous les meubles de Square Grimmaud étaient croulants de toute façon…

-« Bien. » Reprit-il plus calmement, bien décidé à avoir des explications. « Pourquoi avez-vous placé Potter chez Pétunia alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle exécrait sa sœur ? »

-« J'ai longtemps espérait que la sœur de Lily se souvienne de l'amour qu'elle portait à cette dernière. » Lui exposa Albus, visiblement soulagé que son Maitre des Potions se soit calmé. « J'ai appris de Lily même que les deux petites filles étaient inséparables étant enfants. »

-«Elles l'étaient en effet. » Murmura Severus, tandis que le souvenir d'une balançoire rouillée prenait place devant ses yeux. Il se souvint de la haine qu'il avait éprouvé à l'encontre de _Tunie_ alors qu'il réconfortait sa meilleure amie en larmes dans ses bras. _Monstre._ Elle avait traité de monstre sa propre sœur sur le quai poisseux de King Cross. Il aurait dû deviner… Deviner la haine bien trop ancrée en elle. Deviner qu'elle se vengerait de sa sœur. Pétunia n'était pas une bonne personne. « Mais il y avait Mrs Figg… » Continua-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

-« Mais il y avait Mrs Figg… » Approuva prudemment Dumbledore. « Elle me faisait ses rapports une fois par mois environ. »

-« Donc vous saviez… » Severus était maintenant partagé entre le dégout et la déception.

-« En effet mon enfant. » Acquiesça le vieil homme. « Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous devez me croire. »

-« Seul Potter n'a jamais eu le choix. » Objecta Severus, il sentait de nouveau la colère parcourir lentement mais surement ses veines.

-« J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour préserver la vie d'Harry. Et le fait qu'il vive chez sa tante en faisant partie. »

-« Oh je vous en prie Albus ! Ne me parler pas encore de cette foutue protection du sang ! »

La protection du sang ! Fumisterie ! Certes, le garçon était protégé des Mangemorts lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive mais cela n'était pas synonyme de sécurité. Il suffisait de voir l'état actuel de Potter. Sa maigreur, son teint blafard, ses cauchemars. Combien étaient dus au Seigneur des ténèbres et combien étaient dus aux Dursley ?

-« Et pourtant c'est bien le cas. Outre le fait que je voulais qu'Harry grandisse dans sa seule famille restante, c'était également là qu'il était le plus en sécurité. Le sang de Pétunia le protège, Severus. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui protège Potter de ce porc de Vernon Dursley ? » Explosa-t-il finalement.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard plein de morgue que lui avait jeté cet immonde Moldu pendant qu'Harry sortait misérablement du placard sous l'escalier.

-« Sa sécurité passait avant tout Severus. Il était primordial qu'il reste en vie. » Albus semblait peu à peu perdre de sa bonne humeur légendaire. Visiblement la colère de Severus était bien plus importante que l'inquiétude de ce dernier. Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour le fils de James n'avait apparemment plus autant d'importance.

-« Et vous appelez ça une vie ? » Sa voix était pleine de venin. « Vivre comme un chien, être séquestré et affamé sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe ? Ce n'est pas une vie Albus, croyez-moi. »

-« Severus.. » Souffla douloureusement le Directeur, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. « Ce que Tobias vous a fait subir… »

-« Je ne parle pas de moi vieillard sénile ! » Coupa –t-il avec colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de son enfance. Lily avait été sa lumière, mais aucun rayon ne pouvait briller dans les murs de Spinner's End. « Je vous parle d'un gamin à qui vous avez gâché l'enfance, un gamin que vous avez consciemment jeté en pâture à des gens qui le haïsse pour ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-« Vous étiez responsable de lui. » Continua Severus d'un ton plus calme. Il n'accusait plus, il ne faisait que constater les faits. « Je vous avais fait confiance mais vous m'avez trahi. Vous m'aviez promis que vous prendriez soin du fils de Lily mais vous m'avez menti. »

Il regarda un instant le vieux sorcier, presque malgré lui. Le regard bleu ne le scrutait plus, le Directeur avait désormais la tête basse, fixant un point imaginaire quelque part vers le pied gauche de la vieille commode. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des paupières.

Severus n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

-« Vous ne voyez en lui qu'une arme Albus. » Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, comme s'il avait besoin que les non-dits sortent. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps, cette conversation n'était que trop nécessaire. Peu importe qu'il blesse son mentor, cela n'avait plus tant d'importance à ce jour. « Il n'est pour vous que l'enfant de la prophétie capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de sauver le monde magique. Peu importe son bonheur du moment que son cœur continue de battre, n'est-ce pas ? Du moment que Potter est capable de lever son bras pour jeter l'Avada final… »

Albus avait relevé la tête à ces mots et Severus fut un instant choqué par la douleur pur qu'il lisait sur les traits de son mentor. Comme si un voile avait recouvert son visage… Ses yeux continuaient de brillaient, mais ce n'était plus l'étincelle joyeuse qu'il lui connaissait, c'était simplement le reflet de la bougie qui se reflétait dans les larmes contenus du vieil homme.

-« Non… » Murmura le Directeur. « J'aime Harry, il est comme mon fils. Je l'aime comme un fils. Comme vous. »

Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait admis, Severus détourna le regard. Il refoula aussi vite que possible la culpabilité qui s'était traitreusement logé dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il connaissait le vieil homme, et plus de dix ans qu'il s'était ouvert à lui. Un attachement était né, à son insu…

Qu'il considère Albus Dumbledore comme un mentor était une chose, mais que le vieil homme lui dise cela… C'en était une autre… Et Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie qu'il lui avoue ceci à haute voix. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans une guerre. Il ne voulait plus être le fils de qui que ce soit, pas après Tobias… Il n'était pas un bon fils.

-« Si vous aimez véritablement le gamin alors il ne mettra plus un pied à Privet Drive, si vous respectez la mémoire de Lily alors Potter ne verra plus jamais sa tante… » Déclara-t-il d'une voix bien moins tranchante que précédemment, passant sous silence les deux derniers mots du Directeur.

Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Severus lui pardonnait. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients et n'avait pas eu besoin de le vocaliser. C'était ainsi avec Albus, tout était dans la subtilité et le timbre de voix. Le point le plus important de la conversation avait été traité sans être vocalisé. Un miracle que le vieil homme n'est pas atterri chez Serpentard…

-« Bien. Je verrais alors si Harry pourra passer ses vacances d'été à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que Fudge acceptera mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara le Directeur de son habituel ton enjoué tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Severus. « Un bonbon au citron ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite distraitement, tout en lui tendant une coupelle pleine de friandises.

Severus leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel. Albus dans toute sa splendeur… Dix minutes plus tôt ils se déchiraient ce qui aurait pu carrément influencer le cours de la guerre et maintenant il lui proposait un bonbon au citron.

Il ne daigna pas répondre à cette dernière question, et se leva souplement, jugeant que la conversation était finie et qu'ils avaient suffisamment frôlé le drame pour aujourd'hui.

La main sur la poignée, Severus se retourna vers le Directeur qui était en train de gober une dizaines de bonbons en même temps.

-« Je vais aller parler à Potter pour lui indiquer les nouvelles dispositions qui seront prises. »L'informa-t-il de son habituel voix neutre. «Et il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe de prévenir les Dursley. »

-« Faites, faites mon enfant. »Répondit distraitement le Directeur, déjà plongé dans un dossier. « J'ai toute confiance en votre jugement, vous venez de me prouver une fois de plus votre clairvoyance. »

Severus arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

-« Au revoir Monsieur le Directeur. »Se contentât-t-il de répondre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de l'autre côté du battant de la porte qu'il laissa échapper le soupir qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Il était soulagé, bien plus qu'il ne serait prêt à l'avouer.

Cet entretien aurait pu mal tourner, vraiment. Mais comme à son habitude Dumbledore avait su retourner la situation à son avantage. Là où Voldemort faisait appel aux Doloris, le Directeur de Poudlard usait à tort et à travers de bons sentiments et de déclarations d'amour. Un vrai Gryffondor. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il ne pourrait jamais avoir le dessus sur le vieil homme, mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Harry ne mettrait plus un pied chez les Dursley et le Directeur semblait avoir compris.

_Vraiment ?_ demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Après tout qui était-il pour faire admettre ses erreurs au plus grand sorcier du siècle ? Un pion sur un échiquier, voilà tout.

Le repentit du vieil homme était-il sincère ? Faute de pouvoir s'en assurer, il ne lui restait qu'à vérifier que Dumbledore tienne parole.

Il n'aimait pas ces entretiens avec le Directeur de Poudlard, ils étaient parfois plus éreintant que ceux avec Tom Jedusor.

Resté encore Potter. Le gamin n'apprécierait certainement pas le fait que son Maitre des Potions soit allé narrer à Dumbledore tout ce qu'il avait appris des Dursley…Nouveau soupir.

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait s'occuper de tout ça…

Le souvenir d'un éclat de rire et d'un baiser volé lui répondit.

Remerciant mentalement le couloir vide il se dirigea à grand pas vers la cuisine où il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix d'adolescents. Il était soulagé de voir que toute la maison était vide, ainsi il n'avait pas à supporter les regards curieux de Gryffondors qui se demanderaient pourquoi il avait passé plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il entra dans la cuisine, surprenant ainsi tous les adolescents qui bavarder joyeusement autour de la table. D'un regard, il vit Potter discutant avec la cadette Weasley. Tous les différents piaillements disparurent lorsqu'ils le virent.

-« Dehors tout le monde. Potter, j'ai à vous parler. » Son autorité naturelle suffit pour que tout le monde sorte en trombe de la cuisine. Chacun d'eux jetèrent un regard compatissant à Potter, comme si Severus comptait le lyncher dans un coin sombre. Seul le dernier fils Weasley, Ronald, s'attarda, hésitant visiblement à laisser son meilleur ami aux mains de son acariâtre Maitre des Potions. Severus lui envoya un regard noir qui suffit à le faire détaler comme un lapin, la porte claqua dans son dos.

-« Professeur ? » Demanda curieusement Potter.

Le garçon semblait craintif nota distraitement Severus, rien d'étonnant étant donné sa réputation… Sans compter, bien entendu, son comportement à son égard ces dernières années.

-« Vous avez été maltraité toute votre enfance. » Attaqua immédiatement Severus, sans préambule. La conversation avec Dumbledore l'avait suffisamment éreinté, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre des gants avec Harry.

La réaction du gamin ne se fit pas attendre, ton son corps se tendit, il releva brusquement la tête, ses mains tremblantes de colère.

-« C'est quoi votre problème Snape ? »Agressa aussitôt Potter.

-« _Professeur_ Snape. Faites fit de votre insolence génétique et surveillez votre ton. »Répliqua le Maitre des Potions. « Comme je disais, vous avez été maltraité toute votre enfance. Séquestré, affamé, brutalisé par votre propre famille. Pourquoi n'en avoir parlé à personne ? »

Le Survivant se leva d'un coup sec, ignorant la tasse de thé qui s'était renversé sur son devoir suite au mouvement brusque. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Le garçon criait à moitié et Snape lança un discret Silencio sans baguette. Inutile que tous ses petits camarades aient ouï-dire des vocalises de leur ami.

-« De vous ? Absolument rien. » Se moqua Snape. Il était vaguement conscient que passer ses nerfs sur le gosse n'était pas une brillante idée. « Cependant, le Directeur à de nouveaux projets pour votre petite personne. »

-« Dumbledore ? »Releva-t-il. Apparemment il était bien trop habitué aux railleries de son professeur pour que la nouvelle lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

-« Vous en connaissez d'autres ? » Railla Severus.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Moins de morgue Mr Potter. » Son timbre avait repris ses accents doucereux qui étaient craint par ses élèves.

-« Et quel est le rapport avec les Dursley ? »Demanda Potter, tout en se rasseyant.

Les hostilités terminaient pour le moment, Severus se tourna vers le plan de travail dans l'optique de se faire du thé. Il eut une moue dégouté en avisant le chaos qui y régnait. Des assiettes sales se noyaient dans l'évier, des couverts se battaient en duel un peu partout tandis que des restes de nourriture reposaient ici et là.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur sens du ménage.

Seul Molly Weasley donnait un semblant de propreté à cette baraque croulante. Tant qu'au vieil elfe de maison… Kreatur était aussi utile que son Maitre.

-« Selon vous, que savait le Directeur des agissements de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ? » Demanda-t-il sans se soucier de la question du gamin.

-« Rien. Enfin, je crois que Mrs Weasley lui en a fait part mais elle-même ne savait pas grand-chose… »

-« Donc Molly Weasley savait ? »

Il était surpris. Que la mère du meilleur ami sache alors que ce même meilleur ami était dans la plus complète ignorance.

-« Non ! »Contra Potter immédiatement, comme si cela avait été une évidence. « Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, surtout quand le jumeaux lui ont parlé des barreaux aux fenêtres mais rien de plus. »

-« Les barreaux ? »Releva-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

Harry eut une grimace. Visiblement il ne comptait pas lui parler de ce détail et hésitait à le lui avouer.

-« C'est… Ce n'est pas grand-chose… En deuxième année Fred et George sont venus me chercher, vous savez… avec la voiture volante… » Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, Severus se souvint alors du savon qu'il avait passé aux deux Gryffondors après leur arrivée triomphale à Poudlard.

-« Et vous vous êtes enfuis par la fenêtre.» Conclut Severus, lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait du mal à déglutir. Il imaginait tout à fait les jumeaux de sixième année faire ce genre d'idiotie. « Et personne n'a posé de questions ? »

-« Si, bien sûr que si… Mais j'y ai pas répondu. » Finit piteusement le Gryffondor.

Bien évidemment… Le Gryffondor ne lui avait-il pas déjà raconté ça ? Outre son statut de Survivant, Harry avait honte. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre cela. Tobias, Vernon… La différence n'était pas si grande… Excepté que le corps de Potter n'était pas meurtri de cicatrices comme le sien. Du moins il l'espérait.

-« Pour en revenir à Dumbledore… »Continua Severus, sans relever l'aveu du garçon. « Je viens d'avoir une conversation pour le moins intéressante avec le Directeur. »

-« Vous ne lui avait pas dit ? » Le garçon semblait vraiment paniqué.

-« Inutile. Il était déjà au courant. » Cet aveu lui coutait cher. Il savait la haute estime qu'avait Harry du Directeur, il était véritablement attaché au vieil homme. Cette désillusion lui ferait du mal.

-« De… Quoi… Comment ça ? » Bafouilla Harry.

-« Mrs Figg. Elle… »

-« La vieille folle au chat ? Quelle est le rapport ? »Coupa Harry, sans se soucier de bonnes manières.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il avait renoncé à son thé. La conversation partait sur un sujet sensible et le sale gosse lui parlait comme s'il était un de ses camarades Gryffondor qui partageait son dortoir. Saleté de Potter.

-« Comme vous le savez Mr Potter, je n'aime pas me répéter. Si j'ai encore à vous dire une seule fois de surveiller votre ton vous passerez toute votre cinquième année à récurer des chaudrons. Est-ce clair ? » Sa voix avait pris ses accents doucereux qui terrifié ses élèves, toutes Maisons confondus.

Il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir le gamin déglutir et baisser les yeux. Il était bien trop conscient que Snape ne disait rien au hasard et que chacune de ses menaces s'avéraient véridiques.

-« Hum… Oui Monsieur. Donc Mrs Figg ? » Demanda tout de même Harry.

Severus plissa les yeux, fixant le Gryffondor et ce ne fut qu'une fois que ce dernier baissa les yeux qu'il se décida à répondre.

-« Mrs Figg est une Cracmole vivant à Privet Drive dans le seul but de vous surveiller. » Severus eut un rictus amusé en voyant les sourcils du gamin disparaitre derrière sa frange tant il était étonné. « Dumbledore l'a placé là il y a une bonne dizaine d'année et elle lui faisait des rapports mensuels de tout ce qu'elle voyait. »

Severus vit dans les yeux du Gryffondor ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Son visage perdait peu à peu en couleur tandis qu'il se souvenait de tout ce dont la vieille Cracmole avait pu être témoin. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut enregistré l'information qu'il releva la tête. Severus accueillit son visage blafard avec un pincement au cœur. Tant de douleur brillait dans les yeux de Lily qu'il détourna le regard…

-« Non… Dumbledore n'aurait jamais… »

Le déni. Bien évidemment… Harry aurait du mal à accepter cette facette d'Albus… Lui-même avait mis longtemps avant de reconnaitre que le directeur de Poudlard était avant tout un Général de guerre.

-« Il savait. » Coupa froidement Severus. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, il ne faisait pas dans le sentimental et encore moins dans la compassion. « Il savait et il a laissé faire. La protection du sang était primordiale, c'est certainement la seule chose qui vous a maintenu en vie. »

-« En vie… » Murmura Harry qui cherchait son regard. Severus ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Il n'avait jamais supporté de lire la douleur dans ces yeux verts. Pas dans les yeux de Lily.

Il se résolut à se préparer sa tasse de thé, affichant son dos au gamin démuni. _Lâche_ souffla une voix dans sa tête.

-« Il a longtemps cru que Pétunia aimait suffisamment Lily pour qu'elle puisse vous considérer comme son fils. » Continua-t-il néanmoins. « Il s'est trompé. Nous nous sommes tous trompés. »

-« Vous connaissiez Pétunia. »

La voix était tellement sûre et affirmative qu'il lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La porcelaine se brisa dans un bruit sourd.

Le silence qui battait à ses oreilles n'était que trop bruyant.

-« Vous connaissiez Pétunia. » Répéta le gamin, maintenant sûr de lui. « Elle vous a reconnu dans le hall de la maison. »

Severus se retourna vers lui, lentement. Son cerveau, quant à lui, tournait à une vitesse folle. Il devait trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Une explication toute faite. Un mensonge probant. Une version de l'histoire où il n'apparaitrait pas. Quelque chose. Et vite.

-« Je la connaissais. »Se maudit-il.

Stupidité.

Etait-il réellement atteint de crétinisme ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas lui parler de ça. Lui, il voulait juste se frapper le crâne contre le mur jusqu'à tomber dans le doux réconfort qu'était l'inconscience.

-« Depuis quand ? » Severus haït la voix de l'adolescent qui prenait maintenant des accents excités, bien trop conscient qu'il découvrait quelque chose d'important. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point…

-« Notre enfance. »

Son imbécilité était-elle chronique ?

-« Vous connaissiez ma mère alors… » La voix assourdie de l'adolescent se répercuta contre les murs avec violence.

Severus planta son regard dans celui de Potter avec brutalité. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il le voyait dans les yeux du gamin assis en face de lui. Il le dévisageait avec une telle intensité et un tel choc que Severus ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Fermant les yeux un instant pour échapper au regard pénétrant de son vis-à-vis, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, entrainant dans le même mouvement sa cape devant lui. Protection aussi bien superficielle que futile.

-« J'ai connu votre mère en effet. » Reprit-il d'un ton bien plus assuré que précédemment. « Et non cela ne vous regarde pas. » Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit la bouche d'Harry amorcer un mouvement, ses émeraudes brillants de milliers de questions retenues.

-« Mais… »

-« J'ai dit non Potter, ne m'obligez pas à le répéter une troisième fois ou bien vous le regretteriez. » Revenir dans son rôle de professeur acariâtre était bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Pour en revenir à Dumbledore…» Continua-t-il, détournant ainsi la conversation. «Sachez qu'il a décidé que vous passeriez désormais vos vacances scolaires à Poudlard. Apparemment le traitement des Dursley à votre égard est allé trop loin et il a donc décrété que vous n'étiez plus en sécurité là-bas. »

Le silence qui suivit l'information n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il pouvait lire la bataille intérieure qui se jouait dans les yeux de Potter. Visiblement, le garçon mourrait littéralement d'envie de le questionner d'avantage sur les sœurs Evans mais il était tout à fait conscient qu'il risquait gros s'il s'y amusait. Finalement et à la grande satisfaction de Severus, Harry lâcha un soupir frustré.

-« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas rester à Poudlard les autres années ? » Demanda-t-il tout en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-« Les protections du château sont à leur minimum durant les mois de Juillet et d'Aout. » Enchaina Severus, tranquillisé par le tournant radical de la conversation. « Il suffira de faire quelques aménagements et cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Du moins, tant que le Ministère n'a pas vent de cela. »

-« Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait ça dès ma première année ? » Demanda amèrement Harry, et le Maitre des Potions ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

-« Le Directeur, dans sa grande sagesse, espérait que vous finissiez par former une belle et grande famille avec les Dursley. » Répondit-il, non sans ironie.

Seul un grognement inarticulé lui répondit.

-« Alors c'est vrai ? Le Directeur savait et il n'a rien fait. » Demanda de nouveau Potter.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir dans sa voix. L'espoir qu'il se soit fourvoyé et que Dumbledore se souciait autant de son bien-être que de sa sécurité. Espoir que Severus brisa dans l'œuf.

-« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Mais il avait ses raisons. »

Il y a encore une heure il se serait fait une joie de balancer le Directeur dans le Lac Noir. Maintenant il défendait le vieil homme. Preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore savait retourner chaque situation à son avantage…

-« La protection du sang des Evans…» Murmura le garçon qui semblait commençait à comprendre. « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu Professeur ? »

Décidemment il n'aimait pas cette conversation. De la même manière qu'il n'avait pas aimé la discussion avec Albus un peu plus tôt. Des pentes trop glissantes, des sujets trop sensibles… Pourquoi donc les Gryffondors étaient tant friands des grandes expositions de sentiments ? Au moins, les Serpentards savaient nier et faire semblant de rien…

-« Pour les mêmes raisons que je vous ai exposé il y a quelques jours dans la bibliothèque. Vous êtes le Survivant. » Répondit automatiquement Severus tout en ignorant le regard sceptique du gamin. Il n'appréciait définitivement pas mentir à ces yeux vers. Aujourd'hui, comme il y a vingt ans…

-« Et ma mère ? » Demanda fébrilement Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû oublier l'entêtement légendaire des Potter. Ou des Evans. A moins que ce ne soit des Lions ?

-« Cela ne vous regarde en rien. » La dureté de sa voix blessa le Gryffondor, il pouvait le voir à la tension de son dos.

-« C'est ma mère ! » S'obstina le gosse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'argumentation soutenu du garçon.

-« Grand bien vous fasse. Vous savez tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. » Répondit sèchement Severus. «Vous ne mettrez plus un pied à Privet Drive, et vous ne verrez plus votre harpie de tante. Fin de la conversation. »

Et, à l'étonnement du garçon, Severus tourna les talons, bien décidés à fuir cette cuisine au plus vite. Il voulait juste être tranquille et seul, loin de la tension pesante et des longs discours.

Etait-ce trop demander ? Il venait une fois de plus de respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait il y a quinze à Lily. Il venait une fois de plus de protéger le gamin. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Quelle idée il avait eu aussi de se mêler de cette histoire…

Lily se doutait-elle qu'un jour Severus protègerait Harry de _Tunie_ ? Peut-être… Certainement… Etait-ce pour cela que le parrain de Potter était Black ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de marraine.

Severus se doutait bien que la jeune femme n'aurait pas apprécié que le garçon grandisse chez sa sœur. Pourtant, comme Albus, il avait espéré. Espéré que Pétunia se souvienne de sa sœur…

La main sur la poignée, la porte semi-ouverte, Severus poussa un profond soupir lorsque la voix de Potter résonna dans la pièce.

-«Attendez ! » L'appel était confus et précipité, Potter ne devant pas s'attendre à ce qu'il sorte aussi rapidement.

Merlin…

-« Qu'y a-t-il encore Potter ? Nous sommes une dizaine dans cette maison, êtes-vous donc incapable d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? » Et il s'obligeait d'utiliser le terme 'embêter' pour rester poli.

-« Merci Professeur. »

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement solennelle dans cette simple affirmation que Severus se tourna presque malgré lui vers son étudiant. Debout, derrière la table, le Gryffondor le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Merci ? Merci pour quoi ? Pour être responsable de l'assassinat de ses parents ? Pour l'avoir martyrisé pendant quatre ans ? Pourquoi… Ce fut une des rares fois dans sa vie où Severus ne savait plus quoi dire… Où il ne comprenait plus…

Pourtant il y avait une telle assurance dans la posture de Potter…

Merci pour avoir réparer ses fautes ?

-« De rien Mr Potter… » Répondit-il néanmoins.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, pour la forme.

* * *

_On a toujours le temps d'aimer._

_T.M._

* * *

PS: Si je ne signale pas que le chapitre est corrigé, cela veut dire qu'il ne l'est pas. Comme c'est le cas pour celui-ci. :)


End file.
